La verdad de nuestra historia
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: "La sonrió tentándola. -¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que jamás ha probado?" Todo aquello que no fue contado sobre Emma y Regina. #Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Los nervios invadían su cuerpo. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Ese maldito niño le sacaba de quicio con sus salidas nocturnas. ¿Es que a caso no fue lo suficiente clara explicándole sobre los peligros de la calle? ¿O no fue lo suficiente dura con los castigos? El caso es que no paraba de escaparse.

En realidad, estaba preocupada por él, por lo que le podría pasar. Él es todo para ella, si le llegara a pasar algo... Mejor no pensarlo. Todavía recuerda cuando le pidió a Rumplestiltskin que quería un hijo. Él creyó que era con él. Qué irónico. Necesitaba una alegría en su vida. Una nueva sonrisa. Una nueva vida que le trajera de vuelta las ganas de vivir. Y es que su vida no había sido coser y cantar. Cuando salvó la vida de Blancanieves todo se echó a perder. Todavía se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera salvado su vida. ¿Ella habría sido feliz? Por lo menos su madre no se habría enterado de su romance con Daniel y él seguiría vivo. Además, ella no se hubiera tenido que casar con aquel viejo insoportable y asqueroso que lo único que quería era tener un varón heredero de la corona.

Miró el reloj. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Es muy tarde para estar por ahí fuera. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y paseó por la casa. Exasperada se miró en el espejo. Al momento apareció la silueta de un hombre.

-Espejito, espejito. Muéstrame dónde está mi hijo.

-Sí, su Majestad -hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y su imagen desapareció del espejo.

En su lugar, la imagen de su hijo agarrado de la mano de una rubia. Y menuda rubia. Chaqueta de cuero roja, vaqueros negros ajustados. Parecía una adolescente enamorada del rock.  
>Vio cómo se montaron en un escarabajo amarillo y cómo la rubia condujo hasta su puerta.<p>

En cuanto se bajaron, ella abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿Henry? ¡Henry! –corrió a abrazarle- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó inquieta- ¿Dónde has estado?

-¡He encontrado a mi verdadera madre! –Henry corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

Fuera solo quedaban ella, la rubia y su plan de esta noche: Graham, el sheriff. Había quedado con él para una noche desenfrenada, pero sabía que esto no podría durar mucho tiempo pues Graham estaba hechizado… Aunque ella realmente no le había obligado a hacer nada después de que le embrujara para que se enamorara de ella.

Ahora estaba de pie, delante de esa nerviosa rubia, que la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Estaba paralizada. Por una parte el comentario de Henry la había dejado de piedra. ¿Su madre biológica? En su cabeza imaginó que esa mujer ahora querría pasar más tiempo con él. No lo iba a conseguir.

Por esta razón ella pidió una adopción cerrada, porque la madre biológica ya no lo quería y no lo volvería a ver.

Por otra parte, se quedó petrificada al contemplar aquellos ojos verdosos y esa media sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?

-Hola… -sonrió con una mueca.

Un solo "Hola" había bastado para desarmarla. Su corazón se paró cuando ella habló. Maldita rubia. Quería conocerla mejor, si es que ahora ella iba a estar merodeando por su casa y viendo a su hijo.

Se veía que la rubia estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? Además la miraba con aquellos ojos de perrito abandonado.

¿Se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Qué tenía aquella rubia que no tuviera Graham? No lo sabía, pero moría por conocerla.

Además era una mujer. Nunca en su vida se había enamorado de una mujer, ni siquiera plantearse que pudiera ser bisexual. Aunque, según estudios, todos nacemos bisexuales. Pero ese nunca había creído que era su caso. A ella le gustaba dominar a un hombre, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama, porque los veía físicamente superiores. A pesar de que ella era más fuerte que ninguno. Siempre podría recurrir a la magia.

Graham puso una excusa para irse y así dejarlas a solas. Parecía que le había leído la mente.

La sonrió tentándola.

-¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que jamás ha probado?

-¿No tiene algo más fuerte? –la respondió la rubia.

Encima va de superior. Notó cómo se encendía su entrepierna. El juego comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Regina salió de la cocina con dos copas en la mano. Se movía con una sensualidad que la rubia jamás había observado. Como si fuera de la realeza o educada para tal. Separó sus labios inconsciente. Observó cómo servía la sidra mientras le preguntaba.<p>

-¿Cómo me encontró?

-No tengo ni idea. Cuando lo adopté sólo tenía tres semanas. Los archivos eran herméticos, su madre biológica no quería ningún contacto -notó que la rubia se impacientó.

-Le dijeron lo correcto -respondió seca.

-¿Y el padre?

-Hubo uno.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

A la rubia le extrañó esa pregunta, pero la contestó:

-No, ni siquiera se enteró.

Regina se giró con una sonrisa. Estaba disponible.

-¿Debo preocuparme por usted, Señorita Swan? -cuando le dio su copa, sus dedos se rozaron y Regina pudo notar un chispazo de magia. ¿Esa mujer podía hacer magia? Le faltaban muchas cosas que saber sobre ella.

-Absolutamente no. -dijo la rubia. Se quedaron mirando intentando descubrir algo de la otra.

Hasta que Graham bajó y las interrumpió. Pero Regina no le escuchó y solo se molestó en decir:

-Gracias, sheriff -Esperó hasta que se hubiera ido para dirigir a la rubia al salón. Allí estarían más cómodas- Siento que haya perturbado su vida. No sé que le atacó.

-Está pasando un mal momento, sucede -respondió la rubia. Parecía como si le entendiera. Como si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

-Debe entender... que desde que fui nombrada alcaldesa, me ha sido difícil equilibrar las cosas. -La rubia se sentó, pero Regina se apoyó en la chimenea. ¿La estaba seduciendo? Sí. Y, al parecer, la rubia lo disfrutaba.

-Supongo que tiene un trabajo -preguntó la alcaldesa.

-Me mantengo ocupada, sí.

-Imagine otro trabajo además del que ya tiene. Eso es ser madre soltera -notó cómo la rubia sonrió ligeramente cuando dijo "madre soltera"- Por eso exijo orden. ¿Soy estricta? Supongo. Pero lo hago por su propio bien -parecía que la alcaldesa se estaba disculpando con ella sobre su hijo- quiero que Henry destaque en su vida. No creo que eso me haga malvada, ¿no? -notó cómo la barrera de su corazón se abría ante la rubia. Tantos años siendo ella la mala habían hecho que se creyera que lo fuera. Pero la rubia en seguida lo negó.

-Estoy segura que lo dice por lo de los cuentos de hadas

-¿Qué cuentos de hadas? -la interrumpió Regina nerviosa.

-Ya sabe, su libro. Cree que todos son personajes de cuentos.

-Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando -la barrera volvió a subir. Se volvió a cubrir de todos los sentimientos. Intentaba no sentir.

La rubia notó cómo se había enfriado.

-¿Sabe? No es nada de mi incumbencia, es su hijo. Y yo debería regresar.

-Por supuesto -Regina se levantó y le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Emma extrañada se levantó y salió por la puerta, la cual cerró Regina detrás de ella. Andaban por el hall cuando Emma se giró y pilló a Regina mirándole el culo. Ella levantó en seguida la vista y disimuló. Pero la rubia la había visto.

-¿De verdad quiere que me vaya? -se acercó un paso más a la alcaldesa.

-Henry mañana tiene clase y es muy tarde para él. Tengo que acostar... -no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Creo que eso no es lo que realmente quieres -levantó una ceja. El corazón de la alcaldesa latía fuertemente. ¿Estaba siendo seducida?

-No -quitó su dedo de su boca- No es lo que realmente quiero -se acercó más a ella. Apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios- Lo que realmente quiero es que se vaya -sonrió maliciosamente.

La rubia se dio por vencida. Tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla, pero tampoco la iba a obligar.

-Genial -dijo la rubia mientras se separaba.

Regina se quedó quieta mientras la observaba caminando hacia la puerta. ¿Debía besarla? Quería hacerlo. Dios, se moría por ello. Pero no le parecía correcto. ¿Besar a una desconocida que además quería robarle a su hijo? No. Pero, joder, estaba muy buena.

-Emma, espera. -en seguida se arrepintió. Se le encogió el corazón. Emma giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirándola.- No quería decir eso -la morena se acercaba a ella- No quiero que te vayas. Quiero... que te quedes.

Emma sonrió. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Se acercó a la morena y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Las acarició con suavidad. Observó cómo tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, esperando a los suyos.

-Nunca has estado con una mujer, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió tímida la alcaldesa. Jamás se había entregado tanto a una persona, y ni siquiera la conocía.

La rubia besó sus labios brevemente. No duró ni un segundo. Apenas fue un roce. Pero fue muy suave y dejó a la morena con ganas de más.

-Es tarde. Debo irme -la rubia volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Emma, ¡espera! -pero la rubia ya estaba muy lejos.

Regina se quedó en el porche observando cómo se marchaba, y siguió ahí de pie incluso cuando el escarabajo amarillo desapareció.

No lo comprendía. ¿Quería estar con ella o no? ¿Y cómo sabía que nunca había estado con una mujer?

Lo que sí entendía era que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Contarle mil historias y que ella le contara las suyas. Quería que retomasen lo que habían comenzado.

Dios mío, se había enamorado de aquella mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al principio no creía que esta historia fuese a continuar. Escribí el primer capítulo porque eso siempre fue lo que yo creí que pasó después de que Emma y Regina se conocieran por primera vez. **

**Pero al ver cuán éxito tuvo ese primer capítulo y las ganas que tenía de seguir escribiendo sobre ellas, decidí continuarlo. No sé cuándo voy a subir capítulos, pero estad seguros de algo, subiré más. Esta historia tiene que continuar para que así podamos ver cómo acaba.**

**Y aquí está, el segundo capítulo de "La verdad de nuestras historia". Antes de que empecéis a leer debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de OUAT ABC. Algunos diálogos son copiados de la serie, pero muchas de las escenas son invención mía. **

**Podéis dejad vuestros comentarios en "reviews" y decidme qué opináis de la historia y qué tengo que cambiar, si no os gusta algo.**

**Ahora sí, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Regina Mills más conocida como la Evil Queen había sometido bajo su reinado a miles de villas. Había mandado asesinar a miles, quizá millones, de personas. Había hechizado, y así dominado, a cientos de hombres. Pero nunca, nunca, se había sentido tan confusa como lo estaba cuando la rubia se fue.<p>

La había besado, muy brevemente, aunque su cuerpo le pedía más. Necesitaba su presencia, quería sus besos y deseaba su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto la presencia de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Esa noche apenas había dormido pensando en ella. Su melena rubia, sus ojos de un verde azulado y sus labios rosados. Además deseaba ver desnudo su cuerpo atlético y besar cada parte de él.

Soñó con ella. Soñó que estaba sentada en una mesa con gente la cual no conocía, pero alzaba la cabeza y la veía. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco palabra de honor. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, dejando sus hombros y cuello completamente descubiertos. Emma no la había visto, pero ella no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Alguien en su mesa acababa de contar un chiste y Emma se reía. Cuando sonreía se le formaban unos hoyuelos en las comisuras de sus labios, monísimos. Su risa era preciosa. Ella era preciosa.

Entonces, Emma levantaba la vista para mirarla. Sin apartar la mirada, se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Regina contuvo la respiración.

-¿Alcaldesa, puedo hablar con usted un momento? -le susurró en el oído para que nadie pudiera oírla. Notaba su respiración en su cuello, lo cual hizo que se le erizara el vello.

Asintió, mientras se levantaba. Emma la dirigió fuera del restaurante en el que supuestamente se encontraban.

Cuando se encontraban fuera de la vista de los demás asistentes, Emma se giró y la empotró contra la pared. No podía moverse, pero tampoco la importaba. La rubia la presionaba contra la pared y notó cómo juntó sus caderas. Su mano subió a su mejilla, sosteniéndole la cara. Regina la miraba sorprendida. No se esperaba para nada ese movimiento.

-He visto como me mira, señora alcaldesa.

-Yo... Lo siento... No era mi intención molestar... -Regina apenas podía hablar.

-Shh... -la hizo callar- Ahora las palabras no son necesarias.

Inclinó su cabeza para besarla. Sus labios eran suaves, sus besos dulces y delicados. Regina abrió la boca para dejar entrar a su lengua. Notó cómo Emma introdujo lentamente la suya y cómo ambas se acariciaban y danzaban en su boca. Su entrepierna vibraba excitada.

Las manos de Regina bajaron al pantalón de la rubia y acercó aún más su cadera con la suya. Necesitaba el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Quería su cuerpo para reina.

La alcaldesa giró a la rubia para ponerla ahora a ella contra la pared. Necesitaba poder controlarla. Emma se separó sorprendida por el movimiento de la alcaldesa y sonrió mientras Regina mordía su cuello.

-Mmm... Resulta que la alcaldesa es más lesbiana de lo que yo pensaba.

-Calla y bésame -dijo Regina buscando nuevamente su boca.

-¿Mamá? -el sonido de esa voz le era familiar- ¿Mamá?

Henry.

Se separó en seguida de la rubia y miró alrededor. No había nadie.

-¿Mamá? Despierta. He tenido una pesadilla.

Regina se despertó y vio al pequeño Henry junto a su cama. Todo había sido un sueño.

Su pequeño.

-Ven aquí, cariño. Cuéntame tu pesadilla -Henry se subió a la cama y abrazó a su madre- No pasa nada. Estás a salvo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, mi amor.

Henry la abrazó más fuerte. Su madre era mala. Sabía que ella era la Evil Queen y que había matado a mucha gente bajo su mandato. Sabía que había intentado matar a su abuela, a la madre de la Salvadora, su madre biológica. Pero en realidad la quería. Era su madre, al fin y al cabo. La persona que le adoptó cuando Emma le abandonó. La persona que le dio un hogar. La persona que le cuidó y que le ha criado. Es su madre y se siente protegido a su lado.

Volvieron a dormirse y Regina intentó seguir con su sueño. Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con una mujer que apenas conocía.

Podía notar sus bragas mojadas y su sexo palpitando. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. El sueño con Emma había sido tan real que incluso podía oler su fragancia y notar sus besos.

Parecía tan real…

Mañana por la mañana llamaría a Graham para que saciara sus ganas de sexo.

* * *

><p>Nuevo día y los ciudadanos de Storybrooke seguían bajo la maldición… Aunque parecían más felices de lo habitual. De repente, el sonido del reloj situado encima de la librería sonó.<p>

-Imposible –susurró Regina.

Se paró a mirarlo. Estaba funcionando. Supuestamente el reloj se paró cuando lanzó la maldición, ¿por qué ahora estaba funcionando?

¿Por qué parece que todo se está desmoronando desde que apareció Emma?

Vio aparcado el escarabajo amarillo en frente del hostal del señor Gold y pensó en hacerle una visita. Necesitaba una excusa para entrar en su apartamento, no se podía presentar allí solo con una cesta de manzanas… ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>-¿Sabía que los árboles de Honeycrisp son los más vigorosos y resistentes de entre todos los manzanos? –dijo Regina.<p>

Fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando la rubia abrió la puerta. Lo soltó de golpe. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la rubia la miraba con cara de no entender a qué se refería. Después se dio cuenta que solo vestía una camiseta y unas braguitas. Se acababa de despertar y aun así seguía estando sexy.

Al ver que la rubia no respondía continuó con su pequeño discurso improvisado.

-Pueden sobrevivir temperaturas de 40 grados bajo cero y seguir creciendo. Pueden soportar cualquier tormenta. Tengo uno que cuido desde que era una niña, y hasta ahora jamás he probado nada más delicioso que sus frutos –le ofreció una manzana con su mejor sonrisa. Estaba aguantando las ganas de tirarse sobre ella.

-Gracias –respondió Emma dubitativa.

Cuando cogió dicho fruto, Emma volvió a rozar a Regina y esta volvió a sentir ese chispazo de magia… y entonces pensó que aquella mujer no solo le podía arrebatar a su hijo, sino también su pueblo. Storybrooke era suyo. Pero lo más probable era que tarde o temprano, Emma se dé cuenta de sus poderes y amenace con quitarla su puesto. Porque una cosa sí tenía segura y era que Emma tenía magia muy poderosa. Quizá no la controle, pero tarde o temprano lo hará y es posible que incluso ella no sea capaz de derrotarla.

-Estoy segura de que las disfrutará en su viaje de regreso a casa –dijo, finalmente, Regina.

-En realidad, me quedaré un tiempo –protestó la rubia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –¿la estaba retando? Porque sería muy fácil volver a construir su muro, enterrar su corazón en lo más profundo del mausoleo de su padre y no volver a sentir ningún sentimiento por aquella mujer- Henry ya tiene suficientes problemas, no necesita que lo confundas.

-Con el debido resto, Alcaldesa, el hecho de que me haya amenazado dos veces en las últimas 12 horas , hace que me quiera quedar más –la rubia bajo la mirada hasta los pechos de la alcaldesa. Había, además, otra razón.

-¿Desde cuándo las manzanas son una amenaza? –Regina cubrió sus pechos con la cesta. No debía haberse puesto esa camisa tan escotada.

-Puedo leer entre líneas. Lo siento, solo quiero asegurarme de que Henry está bien.

-Él está bien, querida –recalcó ese "querida"- Cualquier problema que tenga será bien atendido.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que va a terapia. Todo está bajo control. Hágame caso, Srta. Swan, solo una de nosotras sabe qué es mejor para Henry.

-Sí, estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón en eso.

-Es hora de que se vaya –era su última amenaza.

-¿O qué? –la rubia le volvió a retar con la mirada.

Regina se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero la rubia no se movió. Normalmente, cuando Regina hacía eso a otras personas, estas se echaban hacia atrás.

Sus labios apenas estaban separados por milímetros y Regina volvió a recordar su sueño, sintiendo cómo sus ganas de besarla se hacían inaguantables.

-No me subestime, Srta Swan. No tiene idea de lo que soy capaz.

Con esta frase, Regina se marchó, dejando a la rubia paralizada junto a la puerta y con su ropa interior… un poco más mojada. Aquella última frase había hecho explotar sus ovarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3! Hay mucha tensión entre Regina y Emma... ¿se resolverá? Esperemos que sí.**

**Antes de nada, decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de OUAT ABC así como algunos de sus diálogos y acciones. **

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews, los cuales leeré encantada. Gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Después de amenazar a aquella mujer, Regina fue directa a la alcaldía. Quizá un poco de trabajo la ayudaría a relajarse y dejar de pensar en ella.<p>

Sobre todo necesitaba dejar de sentir aquellos sentimientos. La impedían pensar con claridad. Lo único que deseaba cada vez que la veía era en volver a probar sus labios. Aquellos labios marcados, finos y sonrosados… Deseaba volver a besarlos.

Llegó a su despacho. Su limpio y ordenado despacho. No se consideraba una mujer maniática pero le gustaba el orden. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza en el cuarto de Henry. Eso era algo inordenable. Esa habitación estaría siempre desordenada, hiciera lo que hiciese.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y revisó los papeles de encima de la mesa. Recordó que el día anterior dejó como tarea revisar los planes para tapar la mina y que así Henry no pudiera quedar atrapado allí. Lo último que quiere es que Henry se haga daño.

-"El Espejo" ataca de nuevo –Sidney, el reportero, apareció con un ejemplar de un periódico entre las manos.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Regina sin levantar la vista de los planos.

-Lo siento, quería traerle la última edición. Le aseguro que es mi mejor trabajo –le dejó el periódico sobre la mesa para que lo viera.

Regina apenas lo miró.

-Esto no es lo que te pedí –apartó el periódico de encima de su mesa y lo tiró a la basura- ¿Qué has encontrado sobre ella?

¿Pedir a Sidney que averigue cosas de Emma podría considerarse como espionaje? ¿obsesión? ¿manipulación, quizás? Podría ser. Pero quería saber de qué tipo de persona se había enamorado y si era sano seguir con esa relación…O lo que fuera que tuviesen.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no hay mucho sobre ella –Regina resopló incrédula- Pasó mucho tiempo en casa de acogidas… y… se metió en varios problemas cuando era adolescente, pero los detalles están sellados. Desde entonces está limpia… pero… -Regina levantó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Notó un ápice de miedo en su mirada. Le encantaba producir ese sentimiento- Pero, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

-Parece que eso ha cambiado –respondió cortante.

-¿Sabía que tuvo a Henry en Phoenix…?

-A ver si te he entendido bien –se levantó y caminó hasta situarse a un paso del reportero- No has encontrado nada valioso. Lo que significa que tú no vales nada –señaló con un dedo su pecho- ¿Sabes lo que hago con lo que no vale nada? –acercó su rostro al suyo. Podía oler su aliento a café- Lo tiro a la basura.

-Seguiré buscando -prácticamente huyó de su despacho.

Regina sonrió. Le gustaba ser mala.

* * *

><p>El sonido de una motosierra la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba toda la mañana con los malditos planos y parecían no tener fin.<p>

Se asomó a la ventana y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Emma Swan estaba talando su árbol.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la rubia.

-¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?! –ese árbol había pertenecido a su familia desde siglos.

-Deje de espiarme, señora Alcaldesa.

-Dejaré de espiarla cuando deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

-Así que admite que me ha estado espiando –la rubia sonrió satisfecha. Regina se acercó más a ella.

-¿A qué se cree que está jugando?

-Al mismo juego que usted, al parecer.

-¿Va cortando árboles porque alguien busque en Google su nombre?

-¿Y usted por qué me espía? Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, supuestamente estaba de paso.

-Espero que así sea.

-No lo será.

-Deje en paz a mi hijo.

-Al parecer es mi hijo también.

La tensión entre ambas se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Regina notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Querían ver más allá de su mirada. Regina intentaba observarla por dentro.

-¿Por qué me besó la otra noche? –preguntó Regina, finalmente. Ahora su mirada era de desconcierto. La de la rubia se suavizó.

-Porque usted quería que la besara.

-Yo no qui…

-No la besé porque no soy así, ¿entiende? –la rubia suspiró cansada. no le gustaba pelear con nadie- no voy besando al primero que pasa por la calle. No me gustan las relaciones… son… complicadas. Ahora mismo lo que menos deseo es algo complicado.

Regina se dio cuenta de que la estaba agarrando de las muñecas y la soltó.

-Perdone… yo… no quise –Regina se disculpó al ver las marcas de sus uñas en los antebrazos de la mujer.

-No importa. Perdone lo de su árbol… No volverá a pasar, me voy de la ciudad. No quiero pasar más tiempo aquí si usted va a estar preocupándose de que le pueda robar a Henry cada vez que hable con él –la rubia se giró, abatida.

-Emma, espera… no quiero que te vayas –tuvo la sensación de que eso ya lo había dicho antes- Has demostrado que eres buena… que tienes buenas intenciones, quiero decir. Quiero que seas la sheriff –esto último en realidad fue un impulso.

-¿También sabes que fui policía?

-Y que te echaron por cubrir a tu compañero la noche en que mató a su mujer. Sí, lo sé.

Emma sonrió aunque estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuánto sabía esa mujer de ella? ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada sobre ella? Tendría que indagar más en su vida.

-Lo pensaré –dijo alejándose de ella.

Regina suspiró aliviada. Al menos se quedaría mientras lo pensaba. Era increíble lo rápido que había cambiado de opinión cuando la rubia dijo que se iba. Ahora tenía la necesidad de hacer que la rubia se quedase. Costase lo que costase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes que nada decir que, estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las escenas.**

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, comenzad a leer.**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan había quedado esa mañana con su hijo para desayunar. Su otra madre, la madre adoptiva, Regina Mills, no tenía ni idea de eso pues Henry le había dicho que estaba con sus amigos.<p>

Fueron a desayunar al Granny's, la cafetería/restaurante de la ciudad. Pidieron dos chocolates con nata y canela, al parecer tenían los mismos gustos.

Emma quería conocer más a su hijo, quería saber todo lo que le había pasado y lo que ella hubiera podido vivir a su lado.

Ruby, la camarera del Granny's los sirvió el chocolate, con tan mala suerte que se lo derramó en la camisa de Emma. La camisa manchada se le había pegado al cuerpo y dejaba insinuar sus curvas. Ruby inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

Insistió con Henry en que no fuera a por una camisa de su madre, pero el niño no entró en razón y fue a la casa de la alcaldesa a por la ropa. Mientras tanto, Emma fue al baño de la cafetería y se quitó la camiseta para lavar la mancha.

-Pareces muy en forma –Ruby entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Emma sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.

-Es de perseguir a estafadores en Nueva York, corría todos los días –dijo sin dejar de frotar la camisa y no dándole importancia al hecho de que ella estuviera en sujetador.

Ruby se relamió al ver sus brazos fornidos y su vientre marcado. Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa dejando aún más en descubierto su pecho. Emma no pudo evitar no mirar.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal –reconoció la rubia.

De pronto, la idea de tener sexo con ella no le pareció tan mala.

Ruby se apoyó contra la pared y siguió desabrochando su camisa. Emma, en un arrebato, tiró la camisa al lavabo y se acercó a la morena para besarla. Besos furiosos, como si la morena la fuera a comer.

Ruby giró y estampó a la rubia contra la pared. A esta se le escapó un gemido que la morena acalló con un beso. Luego mordió su cuello, dejando una ligera marca, para después bajar a la entrepierna de la rubia, ya mojada.

Bajó con furia sus pantalones y mordió por encima de su tanga. Este gemido fue más fuerte y Ruby le puso una mano en la boca para evitar que alguien las oyera.

Siguió con su trabajo en la entrepierna de la rubia mientras esta gemía de placer. Cuando terminó, Emma la cogió y la llevó a un retrete, la sentó y la abrió de piernas.

-Tienes un tatuaje de un lobo –susurró la rubia al verla desnuda la parte inferior.

-No hables –dijo la morena empujando la cabeza de la rubia contra su entrepierna.

"Menuda loba" pensó Emma.

* * *

><p>Salió primero Ruby del baño y Emma siguió lavando su camisa. A los dos minutos volvió a entrar Ruby.<p>

-No me digas que quieres repetir –dijo Emma.

-No, cariño, me duele la espalda del retrete. Es tu hijo, que ha venido con la camisa. Toma –le entregó una camisa azul oscura. Demasiado elegante para ella, pero no tenía nada mejor.

Se la puso y se miró en el espejo. En realidad, le quedaba bien… y olía a Regina. Amaba su olor. El corazón le empezó al latir más rápido.

Se sentó para tomarse otro chocolate, pero Mary Margaret apareció con noticias del hospital. Al parecer el John Doe, que estaba en coma, a quien Mary Margaret leía cuentos, había desaparecido.

Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron.

-El paciente… ha desaparecido –les comunicó Graham.

Se apartó y pudieron ver la camilla vacía… y justo detrás estaba Regina. Emma suspiró, hoy no tenía previsto verla, no después de su discusión.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Odiaba que Regina la tratara de usted. Como si no la conociera- ¿y tú? ¿No estabas con tus amigos? –le dijo a Henry.

-¿Qué ha pasado con John Doe? –preguntó Mary Margaret al médico.

Regina levantó la vista de su hijo para mirar a Emma. Estaba muy sexy con esa camisa… Un momento, ¿esa camisa no era suya? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Quería quitarle la camisa y oler su perfume mezclado con el suyo.

-Resulta curioso que la alcaldesa esté aquí –dijo Emma sin inmutarse. Sabía que ella sabía que esa era su camisa, pero Regina no dejada de mirarle el pecho. Todas las camisas de la alcaldesa eran muy escotadas. Se cubrió con los brazos y la alcaldesa salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Soy su contacto de urgencia –le atravesó con la mirada a la rubia- Yo le encontré hace unos años, tirado en una cuneta.

-Ese hombre corre peligro sino está incubado –intervino el médico.

-Pues vamos a buscarlo –dijo Emma.

-Eso hacemos, querida –recalcó ese querida. Emma sabía que Regina sentía algo por ella, pero Emma no quería complicaciones por el momento. Por eso la morena estaba cabreada y por eso siempre la pagaba con ella- y ya que veo que no la puedo separar de mi hijo, separaré a mi hijo de usted –cogió a Henry de la mano y caminó delante de ella muy sensualmente -Disfrute de mi camisa, puesto que no tendrá otra cosa –le susurró cuando pasó por delante de ella. No dejó de mirarle el escote. Pudo ver un chupetón que se escondía en el cuello de la rubia. Se le paró el corazón. Se había acostado con alguien del pueblo. Supuestamente, no besa o tiene sexo con nadie salvo que establezca una relación con él... Al parecer, con ese alguien hizo una excepción.

Se alejó. No podía seguir mirándola a la cara y saber que le había mentido cuando le puso la excusa al no besarle.

Emma entendió lo que de verdad quería decir con ella frase. Al parecer, la morena nunca dejaría que Emma la poseyera. Se quedó de piedra. No esperaba que la morena fuera tan directa.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret y ella fueron a buscar al John Doe acompañadas del sheriff. Cada vez, Emma actuaba como si fuera la sheriff del pueblo, dejando a Graham aparte.<p>

Ya entrada la noche, encontraron a John Doe tirado debajo de un puente y Mary Margaret, le despertó y le llevaron al hospital.

Apenas podía hablar pues estaba muy confuso. Le tumbaron sobre la camilla y le suministraron medicinas.

-¡David! –una mujer interrumpió en el hospital y entró en la habitación del John Doe- ¿David eres tú?

-Disculpe, señora, no puede estar aquí –los médicos la acompañaron fuera de la habitación.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Mary Margaret confundida.

-Su esposa –dijo Regina desde su espalda.

* * *

><p>-Se llama David Nolan –informó la alcaldesa- y esa es su mujer, Kathryn. Digamos que –miró a la rubia- la sonrisa en su cara me ha vuelto más comprensiva.<p>

La rubia no sabía qué significaba aquello. ¿Qué puede estar tramando ahora? Emma se revolvió en su asiento.

-Henry, vámonos. Es tarde y mañana tienes colegio.

Emma observó cómo ambos se marchaban. ¿Debía hablar con ella? Se levantó y corrió a buscarla.

-Alcaldesa –llamó por el pasillo del hospital.

La morena y su hijo se giraron.

-Ve al coche –le susurró a Henry. Esperó a que se marchara y a que Emma llevara a su altura- Señorita Swan, la he sacado del atolladero, no se pase.

-Perdone pero lo de la señora Nolan, creo que es una sarta de mentiras –no era eso de lo que quiería hablar pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Observó la mirada de la morena. Sus ojos castaños volvían a recorrer su cuerpo parándose en su escote.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir su mujer? Piensa que la he… ¿hechizado? –la rubia ciñó el ceño- El amor verdadero gana –Emma levantó una ceja, dubitativa- Aproveche el momento, querida, ha salvado una vida –la rubia le dio una sonrisa forzada- Y por eso, he decidido perdonar sus groserías –"groserías" ¿a eso le llama a no querer acostarse con ella?- Porque todo lo ocurrido me ha recordado una cosa –se le quebró la voz y la rubia la miró preocupada- Lo agradecida que me siento al tener a Henry. Porque no tener a nadie… es la peor de las maldiciones -la rubia notó que se refería a ella.

-No sé...

-¡No actúes como si no supieras nada! -gritó Regina- Sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorada de ti -lo había dicho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Regina, no hagas esto más difícil.

-Eres tú la que lo está haciendo difícil. Eres tú la que se va acostando con la gente y luego a mí me pones excusas de que tienes que establecer una relación con alguien antes de besarle.

Emma se quedó petrificada. "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-Perdóname, Regina. Pero creo que será mejor que nos distanciemos para aclarar mis sentimientos.

-¡¿Para aclarar tus sentimientos o para seguir acostándote con otra?! -los ojos de Regina estaban llenos de lágrimas- Creo que lo mejor será que me olvide de ti. No merezco seguir enamorada de un cría que no sabe tomarse las cosas en serio -se giró y empezó a alejarse. Las palabras de la morena hicieron daño a la rubia que se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer.

-Regina, no... -fue lo único que pudo articular.

Amar y no ser correspondido es el peor sentimiento del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Se arreglarán alguna vez las tensiones entre Emma y Regina?**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Me podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Después de que la alcaldesa dejara con la palabra en la boca a Emma, dejándola incapaz de explicarse, Emma no había podido comer, dormir, ni hacer nada salvo pensar en cómo solucionarlo. A pesar de que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia la morena, nunca había sido su intención marearla y menos hacerle daño.<p>

Por eso esa mañana decidió acompañar a Henry al colegio.

-¿Seguro que pueden vernos juntos? –preguntó Henry temeroso.

-No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió la rubia segura- Si a tu madre le molesta que te acompañe al autobús del cole estoy dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-Qué valiente –dijo su hijo antes de subirse al autobús.

Emma se quedó observando cómo se alejaba lentamente el autobús amarillo.

Decidió ir a desayunar a la cafetería de la ciudad. El coche del sheriff Graham se interpuso en su camino hacia el Granny's.

-Buenos días –dijo cortésmente el hombre.

-¿Viene a detenerme? –quizá eso le acercara a Regina.

-No, vengo a hablarle de una oferta de trabajo –el sheriff sacó una tarjeta- Podría ser mi ayudante.

Seguro que Regina le dijo que se la ofreciera. No es una ciudad con mucho crimen, y si para un sheriff falta el trabajo, imagine para dos. Emma le dedicó una sonrisa. Saber que Regina todavía se preocupaba por ella, le había quitado un peso de encima.

Se sentó a leer el periódico en el Granny's. Pidió lo de siempre y Ruby, con su mejor sonrisa, sus pantalones más cortos y sus movimientos más sensuales le llevó la taza de chocolate.

Estaba enfrascada en la lectura de una noticia cuando la voz más seductora que jamás haya escuchado le interrumpió:

-¿Qué tal su paseo con Henry? –Regina Mills se sentó en la silla de delante de la rubia. Llevaba una falda muy corta y una camisa escotada. Su look habitual- Pues sí, lo sé todo. Tranquila, no me importa -¿eso era referido a lo de Ruby o a lo de Henry?

-¿A no? –la siguió el juego. Sabía que en realidad hablaba de que se acostara con Ruby.

-No, usted ya no me preocupa, señorita Swan.

¿Regina había conseguido realmente olvidarse de ella? ¿En tan solo una noche? La rubia tragó saliva. Una parte de ella quería que la alcaldesa no se olvidara tan rápidamente.

-Verá, he estado investigando su pasado –continuó la morena. "Sorprendente" pensó la rubia- y el resultado me tranquiliza. Todo se reduce al número siete –Emma asintió, ese es su máximo número de orgasmos durante una noche.

-¿Siete? –preguntó la rubia haciendo que no la entendía.

-Siete es su número de domicilios en la última década. Su estancia más larga han sido dos años. Oiga, ¿por qué le gusta tanto vivir en Tallahassee? –la rubia sonrió para sí, recordando lo que pasó en aquella ciudad.

-Oiga –la trató de usted- ya he encontrado piso en esta ciudad.

-Lo sé –Dios aquella mujer la estaba observando siempre- Con la señorita Blanchard. ¿Cuánto dura su alquiler? Oh! Pero si no tiene –Regina estaba siendo dura con ella, y eso le encantaba. Se había prometido a sí misma que no se lo pondría nada fácil a la rubia. La había rechazado y nadie lo había hecho antes. Hubo un silencio en el que sus miradas se intensificaron- ¿Se da cuenta? –susurró la alcaldesa- Para que una cosa crezca, señorita, ha de echar raíces, y usted, no tiene ninguna. Las personas no cambian, se engañan pensando que pueden.

-No me conoce –se justificó Emma. Aunque al parecer estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos en conseguirlo.

-No, creo que sí –Regina se sentía segura de sí misma. Se acercó más a la rubia para susurrarle- Solo le pido que mientras va dando tumbos por la vida, piense en lo mejor para Henry. Tal vez prefiera cortar por lo sano, al final pasará eso –Regina pudo notar en su mirada que aquello le dolió. "Perfecto" pensó, justo lo que ella quería- Disfrute de su chocolate –dijo saboreando la victoria. Había hecho daño a Emma, aunque su corazón parecía estar aún más destrozado que cuando entró en la cafetería. ¿Se estaba volviendo más blanda? Ya se lo advirtió su madre, el amor ablandece el corazón. Debía de dejar de pensar en Emma si quería seguir disfrutando de su poder.

Emma se quedó pensativa. No era así como había imaginado su encuentro con la alcaldesa. Regina la había hecho daño… Sin embargo, en su mente seguían las insinuantes piernas de la alcaldesa. Deseaba poder acariciarlas. Se levantó pensando en cómo sería poder estar entre aquellas fibrosas piernas cuando se derramó el chocolate encima.

-Genial –se quejó. Se había vuelto a manchar la camiseta y esta vez, también el pantalón.

Ruby llegó corriendo con un trapo, aunque sus ojos miraban a otra parte. Parecían como si la devorasen. No quería volver a acostarse con Ruby. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no quería acostarse con nadie más salvo Regina. Se había dado cuenta del calor que sentía mientras la alcaldesa le hablaba.

-¿Hay alguna lavandería aquí? –preguntó Emma apresurada. Ruby la miró extrañada, pero asintió a modo de respuesta.

* * *

><p>-Sé que piensas lo contrario –dijo Regina mientras se aplicaba brillo en los labios- Pero no disfruto de las reuniones municipales –miró a su hijo- A ver, ¿conoces las reglas?<p>

-Sí –dijo Henry.

-Estupendo –le colocó una mano en la barbilla para que le mirase directamente a los ojos- Bajo ningún concepto salgas de casa.

-¿No puedo ver a mi mamá?

-Ella no es tu madre –Regina elevó el tono. Henry le había recordado otra vez a la rubia, y con ello, sus sentimientos hacia ella. No era el mejor momento para acordarse de ella, no antes de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- Solamente está aquí de paso. Sino obedeces habrá consecuencias –amenazó mientras se alejaba con paso firme- Vuelvo a las cinco en punto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes que nada he de decir que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como alguna de las historias.**

_**Emanuele Kent: **_**No quiero hacer spoiler, pero es obvio que a Regina no le gustará que Emma pase tiempo con Graham. Todo el mundo sabe que Regina se acostaba con Graham. Lo de Ruby y Emma, no fue nada serio, simplemente quise recalcar el hecho de que Emma también se siente atraída por las mujeres.**

_**Love Girl: **_**Odio que los guionistas de la serie nos vendan que Robin es el verdarero amor de Regina, porque no lo es. Es verdad que al principio eran monos, e incluso pensé que él la hacía feliz, pero en realidad está jugando con ella. No me gustó que la hiciera daño y no me gusta la forma en que están poniendo a Regina, como si fuera una colegiala enamorada y tonta, que no se da cuenta de que está saliendo con un hombre casado. Regina fue, es y será la Evil Queen, aunque intente cambiar, no es ninguna tonta.**

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada de responderos las dudas.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>El Sr. Gold llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Mary Margaret.<p>

-Señorita Blanchard, ¿está la señorita Swan?

Emma salió de detrás de la encimera y se aproximó con paso inseguro hacia la puerta.

-Hola, soy el señor Gold –le tendió la mano a modo de saludo- Nos conocimos a su llegada.

-Ya me acuerdo –respondió la rubia sin saber cuál era el motivo de su visita.

-Quisiera proponerle algo –miró a Mary Margaret con intención de que se fuera. Esto debía ser personal. Mary Margaret se excusó y subió a la buhardilla- Tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a alguien.

* * *

><p>-¿Y por qué no llama a la policía? –preguntó Emma tras un rato de conversación.<p>

-Verá, esta chica está confundida, está embarazada. No quiero arruinarla la vida, solo quiero que me devuelva lo mío. Lo bueno de que no sea policía es la discreción. No quiero que su bebé nazca en la cárcel.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Lo hará entonces? –preguntó Gold ansioso.

-Lo haré por ella.

Justo en ese momento en el que sellaron el pacto, Henry apareció en el piso. Se quedó sorprendido al ver al señor Gold con su madre. Este, simplemente se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Henry, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Emma, cansada de que el niño se saltase los deberes para estar con ella.

-Mi madre no vuelve hasta las 5, tiene una reunión municipal.

Emma se extrañó al oír eso. Era sábado extraño día para poner una reunión. Quizá podía ser un motivo para poder hablar con ella. Desde que esa mañana había aparecido en el bar, notaba que su relación no iba muy bien.

-¿Sabes quién va a esas reuniones? –preguntó Emma interesaba, quizá se podría colar.

-Sé que va el sheriff Graham, pero no sé quién más.

Emma no necesitó más. Aceptaría el puesto de ayudante del sheriff de manera que podría ver a Regina en las reuniones y arreglarlo todo. Pero antes tenía una chica que encontrar para el señor Gold, y debía ser cuidadosa.

* * *

><p>-¿Tú no crees que su novio tiene algo que ver con la desaparición? –preguntó Emma a Ruby. De momento no conocía a mucha gente del pueblo, así que decidió buscar a Ruby. Además es camarera del único bar de la ciudad, tiene que saber todos los cotilleos.<p>

-Eso significaría que siguen juntos –dijo dulcemente. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Emma mientras se movía de manera insinuante- Lo cual no creo, porque la dejó tirada cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, y no han hablado desde entonces –Emma tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de su camisa excesivamente desabotonada- Todos creen que no está lista para tener un hijo, pero se esfuerza, yendo a clases, procurando ser mejor y ordenando su vida, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí –ese lado sentimental de Ruby la gustaba.

-Mejor mantente al margen.

-Puedo ayudarla, Ruby. He pasado por eso.

-Habla con su ex, entonces.

Emma fue donde le indicó Ruby, pero al parecer su ex no sabía nada. Al final todo resultó ser una trampa para que la chica escapara con el bebé, lejos de la ciudad.

-Me has tendido una trampa –culpó a Ruby cuando volvió al Granny's.

-Yo solo la quería ayudar.

-Has hecho justo lo contrario –Emma se quejó. Ruby resopló. En el fondo sabía que Emma la podía ayudar.

-Se ha ido a Boston.

-¿Hace cuánto que salió?

-Una media hora.

Emma condujo lo más rápido que pudo. A la salida de Storybrooke se encontró con un coche fuera de la carretera. Llamó en seguida a una ambulancia. En el interior del coche estaba la chica.

Ya en el hospital se encontró con el señor Gold. Dedujo el plan del hombre en cuanto le vio. Él se quería quedar con el bebé de la chica.

-Ningún jurado en el mundo condenaría a una mujer por querer quedarse con su bebé.

-Bien, pues, si quiere que se quede con el bebé, hará usted un trato conmigo.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó Emma sin miedo.

-Ah, no lo sé, pero me deberá un favor.

El señor Gold se fue con aires de grandeza. Parecía como si lo supiese todo, como si supiese todo de cada persona y su futuro. Daba bastante miedo.

Emma miró la hora. Eran casi las cinco. Tenía que llevar a Henry con su madre antes de que esta se diera cuenta de que no estaba.

* * *

><p>-Tengo que irme –dijo Regina mientras se subía la cremallera de su ajustado vestido negro. Se retocó el pelo en el espejo y se miró. Amaba sus curvas, y llevar la ropa ajustada le hacía sentirse segura de sí misma- Le dije a Henry que estaría en casa a las cinco. ¿Nos vemos en la siguiente reunión? –dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos- Recuerda que tienes los calcetines bajo la cama.<p>

* * *

><p>El coche de la alcaldesa apareció justo después de que Emma dejara a Henry en casa. Mientras Emma, aparcada tras los altos matorrales que rodeaban la casa de la alcaldesa, la observaba. Regina bajó del coche, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que insinuaba sus curvas. Se agachó para peinarse en el espejo retrovisor de su coche, dejando a Emma con unas vistas de su trasero perfectas. Era excitante observarla. Cada movimiento era sensual, con un toque elegante. La alcaldesa era sexy y no temía en admitirlo.<p>

Sacó su móvil. Tenía que llamar a Graham y aceptar el puesto, así estaría más cerca de Regina.

-¿Su oferta aún sigue en pie?

-Naturalmente –contestó el sheriff.

-Acepto, ¿Regina no se enfadará? –se preocupó la rubia mientras observaba a la morena caminar hacia su casa.

-Me da igual, la espero mañana por la mañana.

-De acuerdo –dijo la nueva ayudante de sheriff mientras observaba a la alcaldesa. Eres terriblemente sexy.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Se resolverá alguna vez la tensión sexual entre Emma y Regina? esperemos que sí.**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Pero antes, he de decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, a****sí como alguna de las historias.**

**Como siempre me podéis dejar vuestro comentario en los reviews.**

**Sin más dilación, empezad a leer.**

* * *

><p>-¿Una corbata? –Preguntó Emma al sheriff- No hace falta vestirse de hombre para imponer autoridad. Era el primer día de Emma como ayudante del sheriff y las cosas no iban muy bien.<p>

-¿Piensas que te respetarán llevando esa cazadora roja?

-Ahora mismo lo estoy consiguiendo –dijo soltando el uniforme.

-Al menos, lleva la placa –Emma puso mala cara- Si quieres formar parte de esta comunidad, hay que hacerlo oficial.

Una explosión sacudió Storybrooke. Provenía de las minas.

* * *

><p>-Todo el mundo atrás, por favor –Regina ordenaba- Sheriff, establezca un perímetro policial –dijo acercándose a Graham y a Emma- Señorita Swan, este es un asunto municipal, ya puede irse.<p>

-Ahora trabajo para el municipio –Regina se quedó boquiabierta.

-Es mi nueva ayudante –le contestó Graham.

Regina se alegró de que al fin Emma pudiera quedarse en Storybrooke. Había tenido que mover unos cuantos hilos para que la rubia tuviera una casa y un oficio, pero sin duda valió la pena. Sin embargo, no dejó que sus sentimientos hablaran, sino que siguió manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Y la alcaldesa se entera la última? –preguntó asqueada.

-Respondo por ella –se justificó Graham.

-Cómo no –ironizó la alcaldesa. No le gustaba la actitud de Graham y menos que estuviese cerca de la rubia- Ayudante, eche una mano y controle a la multitud –se dirigió a Emma. Tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarla "ayudante".

Le dirigió una mirada amenazante de "no toques a mi futura mujer" a Graham antes de irse- Habitantes de Storybrooke, que no cunda el pánico. Siempre hemos sabido que en esta zona había actividad minera. Pero no teman, pienso empezar un proyecto para asegurar esta zona. La pavimentaremos… -su discurso se vio interrumpido.

-¿Pavimentarla? ¿Y si hay alguien? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? -Henry se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Nada, Henry. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Aléjate de aquí. Es más, que todo el mundo haga el favor de alejarse –viendo que Henry no se alejaba le dijo- Ya vale, Henry, espera en el coche- Esperó hasta que el crío se hubo sentado y se acercó a Emma- Ayudante, acordone la zona.

Siguió mandando a los obreros para que empezaran las obras hasta que se giró y vio a Henry fuera del coche hablando con Emma.

-Este maldito niño –susurró mientras andaba hacia él- Henry, vuelve al coche. Ayudante, haga su trabajo.

Emma refunfuñó. Era la tercera o la cuarta vez que la llamaba "ayudante". Prefería "Señorita Swan", le daba un toque más elegante.

* * *

><p>Observó que la alcaldesa hablaba acaloradamente con el psicólogo de Henry. Se preguntó de qué hablaban. Más tarde, llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que quiere Regina, aparte de acostarse con ella, era que Henry dejase de pensar en ese libro de cuentos.<p>

Se presentó en el despacho del Dr. Hoper.

-¿Qué ha hecho? Me dijo que no le quitara la ilusión, que eso le dejaría hecho polvo. ¿Es ella? ¿Tanto poder ejerce sobre usted? ¿Le ha amenazado?

-No tengo que justificar mis decisiones profesionales –el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla, era Regina. ¿Cómo tenía su número?

-¿Está con él? –dijo Regina.

-Sí, estoy con el Dr. Hoper.

-Estoy hablando de Henry –Emma se quedó callada, ¿Le había pasado algo a su hijo?- ¿Está con él?

-No, le dejé en su despacho hará una hora.

-Pues no está aquí –ambas mujeres se empezaban a preocupar. Su instinto de madre les decía que algo malo podría pasar.

-Pues no sé dónde está –la rubia contestó con un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

><p>-¡Henry! –Emma y el Dr. Hoper le buscaban por la mina.<p>

El Dr. Hoper buscó dentro de la mina, cabía la posibilidad de que quizá Henry… Hubo otro seísmo y la entrada a la mina quedó tapada por unas pierdas. Emma intentó moverlas, pero no pudo. Henry estaba atrapado con Archie.

* * *

><p>Regina miraba a Emma mientras esta recibía órdenes de cómo sacar a su hijo. Tenía una bonita perspectiva de su espalda. Aquella cazadora roja era increíblemente sexy, no podía parar de imaginársela llevando solo aquella cazadora, tapando estratégicamente sus partes íntimas mientras ella… Otro seísmo la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Usted lo está empeorando! –Regina corrió hacia Emma, más bien, para asegurarse de que ninguna roca le había dañado.

-¡No! Yo intento salvarlo. Usted sabe por qué entró ahí, porque le obligó a demostrar algo –la morena se sintió culpable, además, Emma la miraba muy duramente.

-¿Y por qué cree que tiene algo que demostrar? –la morena no se daba por vencida- ¿Quién es quien le está animando?

-No me culpe a mí –apenas movió un músculo.

-¡Sermonéeme hasta que se quede sin oxígeno! –Regina no aguantaba más la culpabilidad. La rubia tampoco ayudaba. Giró el rostro para evitar que viera las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro. Debía mantener la compostura, pero con la rubia siempre le parecía difícil. Aquel muro que construyó rodeando su corazón cuando Daniel murió, se estaba empezando a desplomar, y la culpa era de la rubia.

Emma se acercó a ella más calmada. Tenía que reconocer que había sido dura con ella.

-Seamos maduras, discutir así no servirá de nada.

Regina se giró y Emma pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos. Nunca jamás volvería a decir que Regina no se preocupaba por su hijo. Sin duda era una buena madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? –dijo Emma poniéndose a su disposición. Regina recordó sus tiempo siendo la Reina Malvada y mandando a todos. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mandar, pero más le gustaba mandar a la rubia, y cuando esta se ponía en plan heroína, le ponía aún más.

-Ayudarme –le respondió recobrando la compostura. Ya no era Regina, la Alcaldesa, ni Regina, la Reina Malvada. Ahora actuaba como madre.

Emma asintió. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a trabajar con ella. En el fondo sabía que si cooperaba con Regina encontrarían a Henry sano y salvo.

-Hay que hallar un modo de perforar el terreno con algo potente –le explicó Regina.

-¿Como qué? –preguntó Emma.

-Explosivos.

Colocaron explosivos a la entrada de la mina.

-Vuélenlo –ordenó Regina, protegiéndose detrás de Emma.

Tras la explosión, Emma corrió para ver si encontraba a Henry. Regina observó como la rubia desaparecía tras una nube de humo. Esperó y aquellos segundos le parecieron horas, pero Emma regresó con las manos vacías.

-No se ha abierto –informó la rubia. Eso enfureció a la alcaldesa, quien fue directamente a hablar con los obreros.

-¡¿Qué narices ha ocurrido?! ¡Dijeron que lo lograrían! –golpeó la furgoneta. Emma la cogió del brazo.

-Venga aquí, alcaldesa.

-¡Casi matan a mi hijo! –gritó Regina.

-Lo sé pero esto no servirá –Emma notó el nudo en la garganta de Regina.

La rubia tuvo una idea. Pongo, el perro del Dr. Hoper, quizá los podría encontrar. Le liberó y este les llevó a un respiradero. Quizá podrían entrar desde allí.

-Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Regina.

-Alguien tiene que bajar.

-Bájeme a mí –se ofreció Regina.

-De eso nada, lo haré yo –dijo Emma.

-Es mi hijo -le encaró Regina.

-También el mío –la respondió Emma- Usted lleva diez años en un despacho, lo haré yo.

Regina se acercó con la intención de besarla. Se sentía segura y pensó que era el momento ideal para un beso. El beso de antes de una aventura. Un beso de despedida, de buena suerte... en fin, un beso. Quería desesperadamente probar sus labios. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, pero se quedó cerca de la rubia.

-Pues tráigamelo –le susurró.

Emma no dejó de mirar sus labios, los cuales podría probar con un ligero movimiento. Observó el brillo de labios de la alcaldesa, deseando saborearlo, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, aunque deseara hacerlo. Le sonrió con seguridad y se alejó de ella para traer a Henry de vuelta. Notó cómo su entrepierna palpitaba deseosa de la alcaldesa.

* * *

><p>Todos abrazaban a Henry y a Archie. Emma les había sacado de la mina. Regina se sintió muy aliviada de volver a tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.<p>

Una vez en su casa, se sirvió una copa. Fue recordando todos los momentos vividos aquella tarde. Pero sobretodo pensó en Emma. Había salvado a Henry, y en cierto modo, a ella, pues sin Henry, Regina no era nada.

-Mi salvadora –susurró llevándose los dedos a los labios. Cómo deseaba besarla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Antes que nada, he de decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de sus historias.**

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión del capítulo en los reviews. Cualquier duda que tengáis o cualquier queja! **

**Sin más dilación, os dejo que leáis.**

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en Storybrooke. Emma se había despertado pronto aquella mañana para adelantar trabajo. Revisaba el expediente de un caso, pero no lograba concentrarse. La noche anterior, en la fiesta de David había acudido todo el pueblo, incluido Regina. Estaba hablando con David y Henry de lo bien que se sentía porque David hubiera recobrado el conocimiento, hasta que de reojo observó a Regina hablando con Kathryn. Por un primer momento, no le parecía nada extraño, eran amigas. Pero al ver la cara de Regina, observando sus curvas cada vez que se agachaba o aprovechando cualquier roce con su piel, hizo que Emma se pusiera nerviosa.<p>

Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Quizás Regina al experimentar aquel deseo lésbico con ella, esté intentando probar con otra mujer para ver si eres lesbiana o no… y había escogido a la mujer del pueblo que más se parecía a ella, físicamente hablando. Pero por otra parte, no creía a Regina capaz de jugar con el corazón de una persona de esa manera… ¿O sí? Sin duda, la alcaldesa había demostrado ser despiadada y fría, en ocasiones, pero Emma no creía que fuera capaz de jugar con el corazón de las personas.

-A veces los clichés son ciertos –Graham la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El sheriff llevaba una caja de bollos en las manos.

-Vale… ¿qué quieres? –Graham nunca le había traído bollos al trabajo, era Mary Margaret la que se encargaba de llevarle el desayuno si se daba cuenta de que no había comido.

-Sabes que dije que nada de guardias… -Emma puso mala cara, sabía a dónde quería ir a parar- Pues… esta noche sí. Sólo esta.

-¿Por qué? –se quejó.

-Ayudo en un refugio de animales y el supervisor está enfermo y tengo que alimentar a los perros.

"Y una mierda" pensó Emma "lo que quiere es irse con sus amigos de copas o algo y dejarme a mí con su trabajo" Siempre se lo temió al aceptar el trabajo. Sabía que los sheriffs siempre buscaban una excusa para irse. Además sabía que no eran muy amigos de las guardias, por eso prefirió no trabajar con la policía mientras estaba en Nueva York. Sin embargo, disimuló que se tragaba su tapadera:

-Suerte que me has comprado un bollo.

Mary Margaret irrumpió en la comisaría. Graham se fue a su oficina, dejándolas solas.

-¡David ha dejado a su mujer y quiere que quedemos! –estaba tan emocionada que daba pequeños saltitos y se movía de un lado a otro de la oficina- ¿tú qué harías?

-Yo iría. Una cosa es que diga que te desea y otra es que tome decisiones.

-Dada su amistad con Kathryn, a Regina no le gustará.

-Razón de más para hacerlo –dijo Emma sin pensar. Si había una cosa que le encantaba hacer, era sacar de quicio a Regina.

* * *

><p>Eran las once de la noche y Emma circulaba por el frente de la casa de Regina. Observó los vigorosos matorrales que tapaban la casa. Por entre las ramas podía observar algunas luces iluminadas. Se imaginó a Regina preparándose para dormir, poniéndose su camisón de seda, el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba intuir su esbelta figura, metiéndose en la cama y sonriendo por el placer de introducirse en el mundo del sueño.<p>

Se quedó parada justo delante de la puerta fantaseando con la alcaldesa, cuando, de una de las ventanas laterales de la casa una sombra se escabulló. ¡Dios mío, la estaban robando! Emma salió del coche y corrió a por el asaltante. Le dio un golpe en el estómago y se desplomó en el suelo. Observó quién era. El sheriff Graham.

-¡¿No estabas en el refugio?! –preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Cambio de planes… -apenas podía hablar- Regina quería que…

-¿Os acostárais? –Emma no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había podido Regina? Se suponía que la deseaba a ella, no a Graham.

-No…

-¿Qué hacías saliendo por la ventana?

-Porque no quería que Henry se enterara.

-¿Que Henry está en casa?

-Está durmiendo… No sabe –Graham se intentaba disculpar. A Emma se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse a Graham con Regina.

-Lo que daría por ser Henry ahora… Es asqueroso… termina mi turno, paso de hacer guardias –le lanzó las llaves.

Además de su estómago revuelto, notaba su corazón roto. Aunque no lo podía entender porque no sentía nada por Regina, sólo curiosidad… ¿o no?

* * *

><p>Emma entró al baño del Granny's. No estaba teniendo un buen día y últimamente sus incursiones al baño para desahogarse estaban siendo habituales. Desde que descubrió que Regina se acostaba con Graham no levantaba cabeza. Y aunque solo fuera por diversión, le importaba y le dolía. Se retocó el maquillaje antes de salir, lo último que quería era que la gente empezara a hacer preguntas. Justo cuando salió se topó con Graham. No le podía ni mirar. No podía ni mirar al hombre que se acostaba con su amada.<p>

-¡Emma! ¿Qué vas a tomar? –Ruby salió de detrás del sheriff. Por lo menos ella se alegraba de verla. ¿Podía ser que como venganza por lo suyo con Ruby, Regina lo haga ahora con Graham? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que eso le dolía.

-Nada –dijo caminando entre los dos dirigiéndose a la salida. Oyó el ruido de una flecha zumbando por su oído. Se giró, la había lanzado Graham.

-¿Estás loco? Por poco me das –le miraba con odio.

-Nunca fallo –se disculpó el sheriff- ¿has estado rehuyéndome? Desde que anoche me viste…

-¿Salir por la ventana? –le cortó Emma- Sí, es un eufemismo. Y no te rehuyo, es que no me interesa hablar de eso. Es tu vida y me trae sin cuidado –salió del Granny's y Graham le siguió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadada? De lo contrario estarías tomando algo conmigo, no rehuyéndome –Emma seguía andando sin ni siquiera mirarle- Por favor, hablemos, necesito que lo entiendas.

-¿Por qué? –dijo molesta. Se paró para mirarle a los ojos.

-Puede que para que yo lo entienda.

-Si necesitas terapia, ve a hablar con Archie.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Tus fallos son cosa tuya, no mía –Emma siguió su camino.

-No siento nada cuando estoy con ella, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿Una relación mala? Sí, sé lo que es eso –"Quizá no sientas nada y ella no sienta nada por ti porque debería estar conmigo" pensó- No quiero hablar de la vuestra.

-Sé que tú y Regina –"ella y Regina"- no os lleváis bien, y debí contártelo antes de que aceptaras el puesto –"Claro que deberías haberme contado que te estabas tirando a la mujer que me gusta. También deberías haberme contado que, esas reuniones del ayuntamiento a las que dices que vas, son realmente tus citas con la alcaldesa." Ojalá dijera todo lo que piensa.

-Somos adultos, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Es que no quería que me miraras de esa forma.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto cómo te miro?

-Porque…

-¿Qué? –se había quedado sin excusas.

De repente notó que sus labios besaban los suyos.

-¡¿Qué narices haces?! –Emma se separó de él inmediatamente- ¿cuánto has bebido? Te has pasado de la raya.

-Lo siento es que… necesito sentir algo.

-Sé que estás borracho pero, al margen de lo que quieras sentir, no lo encontrarás en mí –dicho esto se alejó con paso firme.

Si hubiera estado ahí Regina para ver que no se besaba con cualquiera…

* * *

><p>Oyó golpes en su puerta. Se fijó en la hora. Era tarde, ¿quién podría ser?<p>

-¿Graham? –preguntó la alcaldesa sorprendida.

-¿Henry está dormido?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –no entendía por qué estaba allí el sheriff, esa noche no habían quedado.

Sin embargo, las manos del hombre sujetaron su cara y la besó. Se separó inmediatamente, pues el sheriff estaba borracho, pero él la volvió a besar y ella se dejó hacer. Echaba de menos el sexo y venía bien que de vez en cuando el sheriff se pasase por su casa.

Estaba pensando en cómo Emma se tomaría su aventura con el sheriff cuando él de repente se despertó inquieto. Parecía que acababa de tener una pesadilla.

-Vuelve a dormir, Graham, ha sido solo un sueño –le besó en el hombro.

-Ha sido más que un sueño, parecía más bien un recuerdo.

-Graham, vuelve a la cama –fue más bien una orden.

-Necesito aire.

El sheriff se fue dejando a Regina con ganas de más. Seguro que con Emma no habría pasado eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos días! Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo me llevó un poco más de tiempo. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias que aparecen.**

**Podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada en leerlos!**

**Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Emma se levantó temprano aquel día. Mary Margaret ya estaba preparada y había hecho el desayuno para ambas. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.<p>

-Oh, no, no –dijo Emma cuando vio unas flores sobre la mesa. Las tiró en seguida, seguro que eran de Graham, pidiéndole disculpas por el numerito de anoche. Volvió a sentir ese peso en el estómago cuando recordó a Regina con Graham. Se le caía el mundo a los pies cuando pensaba que Regina estaba con otro hombre. No lo podía soportar.

-Emma, esas flores eran para mí –se quejó Mary Margaret.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿son de David?

-No, de otro, pero fue solo un rollo de una noche.

-Tú tranquila, no hay ningún problema en eso. Además yo soy experta en rollos de una noche –recordó cómo siempre le habían utilizado solo para acostarse con ella. Pero eso fue cosa del pasado, ahora no dejaba que nadie la utilizara. Ella controlaba realmente, con quién se acostaba o no, y la alcaldesa estaba ganando muchos puntos últimamente.

-Ya, pero es porque eres… -Mary Margaret se interrumpió a ella misma. Mejor callarse.

-¿Que soy qué?

-No importa.

-No, dime que soy según tú –Emma insistió.

-Te estás protegiendo tras una coraza.

-Porque no me enamore de los hombres…

-¿Que no te enamoras de los hombres? –le respondió Mary Margaret- Pues el numerito de las flores sugiere lo contrario.

-¿Qué revela entonces?

-Una cosa obvia para todos, salvo al parecer para ti, que sientes algo por Regina.

-¡Venga ya! –Emma se empezó a poner nerviosa. "¿Tanto se nota?"

-Y ahí está la coraza otra vez.

-No es una coraza.

-Ya… -Mary Margaret no se lo creía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser precavida? –se defendió Emma.

-¡Oh, nada! Pero, Emma, se coraza que tienes puede repeler el dolor, pero también el amor.

Emma se quedó pensativa. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Mary Margaret tenía razón. Quizá debería deshacerse de aquella coraza y ser sincera consigo misma y con Regina. ¿Quizá debería aceptar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de ella?

* * *

><p>Emma llamó a la alcaldesa para que fuese a la comisaría en cuanto tuviera un hueco aquella mañana. Como Emma no tenía trabajo, se dedicó a jugar a los dardos para practicar su puntería. Falló porque oyó unos zapatos de tacón acercándose por el pasillo. Era Regina. Se agachó para recoger el dardo, y vio los zapatos negros de la alcaldesa. Su mirada fue subiendo lentamente, recorriendo cada resquicio del sensual cuerpo de la morena. Llevaba un vestido gris que le tapaba por encima de las rodillas y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Además, vestía una chaqueta sobre los hombros que sujetaba con una mano estéticamente.<p>

-Veo que nuestros impuestos sirven para trabajar –dijo la alcaldesa observando a Emma recogiendo el dardo.

-Graham no está aquí –"es decir, estamos solas" Se acordó que esa mañana le había llamado para que se quedase durmiendo ya que estaba tan ocupado por las noches yendo a la casa de la alcaldesa que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir- Pensaba que estaría enfermo, en su cama –recalcó ese "su".

-Con que sabe lo "nuestro" –Regina pudo ver un ápice de celos en su mirada- Bien, porque yo también estoy al tanto de su relación con él.

-No tengo ninguna relación con él –se quejó Emma. Quizá debería decirle que con quien quiere una relación es con ella.

Regina se quedó dubitativa. Pensaba que ella estaba saliendo con Graham.

-Ya… ¿así que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Regina, para asegurarse. Emma evitó sonreír, sabía que Regina en realidad no sabía nada de lo que ella sentía- Recuerde, señorita que mis ojos todo lo ven.

-Nada significativo.

-Pues claro que no, usted es incapaz de sentir algo por alguien –le soltó la alcaldesa. Emma levantó las cejas sorprendida. Regina también había visto su coraza- Y esa es la razón de que esté sola –"y no conmigo" le faltó añadir.

-Con el debido respeto, cómo llevo mi vida es problema mío –contestó Emma, dolida.

-Lo será mientras no afecte directamente a la mía –Regina se acercó más a Emma- No se acerque a Graham. Quizá usted crea que no hace nada, pero le mete ideas en la cabeza. Ideas que no le benefician en absoluto, le está guiando por un camino de autodestrucción. Aléjese. –susurró. Cuando más se alejase de Graham, más se podría acercar a ella.

* * *

><p>Emma estaba esperando a Graham para hablar con él, más bien, para dejarle claro que no quería anda con él. Le esperaba en su escarabajo amarillo.<p>

Graham apareció muy nervioso y pálido. De pronto se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, más allá de ella. Emma se giró y pudo ver un lobo blanco con un ojo rojo y el otro azul. Graham corrió tras él y ella le siguió diciéndole que no era seguro. Pero él le dijo que era su amigo y que le estaba ayudando a encontrar su corazón. Llegaron hasta un mausoleo, ahí alguien tenía enterrado a algún familiar querido.

-¿Qué hay aquí? –preguntó Emma al ver que Graham observaba con interés la puerta.

-Mi corazón –le respondió este. Emma rodó los ojos, qué poético.

* * *

><p>Entraron en el mausoleo y Graham buscó como loco, pero allí sólo había una tumba y objetos de cerámica. Emma le insistió en que eso no estaba bien, pero él seguía buscando mientras se repetía que debía haber una puerta secundaria.<p>

-¡¿Qué demonios creéis que hacéis?! –una voz les interrumpió. Emma se giró para ver a aquella persona. Regina Mills, estaba en la puerta, bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó Emma.

-Traer flores a la tumba de mi padre como todos los miércoles –dijo la alcaldesa sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

-No ha sido su culpa, sino mía. Yo quería buscar aquí –dijo Graham.

-¿Sí, por qué? –Regina se acercó a él para que Emma no los oyera- ¿qué estabais buscando?

-Nada, en realidad, no era nada –contestó Graham. Emma se acercó a ellos.

-Tienes mala cara –notó la alcaldesa- Te llevaré a casa –la morena le cogió del brazo, tirando de él, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-No, no, no, no, no, no quiero ir a casa –Graham se soltó- No contigo.

-Oh, ¿pero con ella sí? –dijo la morena dolida.

-Oye, esto es cosa vuestra, no me mezcléis –Regina la miró duramente. Todo estaba relacionado con Emma. Todo lo que la alcaldesa había hecho desde el día que la rubia llegó a la ciudad, era para acercarse más a ella.

-Es cierto, es cosa nuestra –dijo Graham- y necesito un cambio.

-¿Y por qué ese cambio tan repentino? -Regina se sentía dolida.

-¡No es por ella! Oye, me he dado cuenta de que no siento nada, Regina –"porque no tienes corazón, idiota" pensó la morena- y sé que no es culpa mía, sino tuya.

-O sea que me dejas por ella –Regina no se lo podía creer.

-Te estoy dejando por mí.

-Graham, no piensas con claridad.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago. Prefiero no tener nada, a conformarme con menos. Nada es mejor que lo que tenemos.

-Graham –la voz de la alcaldesa se quebró. Estaba montando un numerito y todo para que Emma se diera cuenta de que la había olvidado y había conseguido enamorarse de Graham- No sé qué le habré hecho, señorita Swan, para merecer esto. Para que me arrebate todo cuanto quiero en la vida –le dijo a Emma, que había observado la escena en silencio.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver –le defendió Graham.

-Todos vivíamos felices hasta que ella llegó –se quejó la alcaldesa.

-Perdone, ¿pero se ha planteado que el problema no radique en mí, sino en usted?

-¿Disculpe? –Regina se empezaba a enfadar. Después de todo el numerito, de todos los numeritos que ella había montado para que se diese cuenta de que seguía enamorada de ella, la rubia todavía no se percataba de sus intenciones y eso, le sacaba de quicio.

-Henry fue a buscarme. Graham me besó –estaba claro que la intención de Emma era poner celosa a la morena- Ambos eran desgraciados. Tal vez, señora alcaldesa, necesite mirarse al espejo y preguntarse el motivo, ¿por qué todo el mundo se aleja de usted? –en realidad buscaba la respuesta a la pregunta ¿qué pasará si me acerco demasiado a ti?

Las palabras de Emma la hirieron demasiado y lo que hizo a continuación fue culpa de la Evil Queen de su interior. Cuando no piensa dos veces sus actos, normalmente es la Evil Queen quien actúa por ella. Emma vio que Regina se acercaba a ella, y su mirada era diferente. Era una mirada totalmente fría, capaz incluso de matar. Emma sintió miedo.

Regina golpeó el pómulo de Emma, quien la miró sorprendida y se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Acto seguido, la rubia le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que la morena perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio, pero volviéndolo a recobrar cuando Emma la cogió de la cazadora y la empotró contra la pared poniéndole un brazo en la garganta. Regina recordó el sueño húmedo que tuvo hace tiempo con la rubia y la miró intensamente. Emma que aún estaba dolida por el golpe, se quedó mirándola y observó cómo la mirada de la alcaldesa había cambiado, y cómo ahora, su único deseo era su cuerpo. Emma quiso besarle y se acercó a la alcaldesa con esa intención, pero Graham las separó.

-Es inútil –le dijo la rubia a la alcaldesa. Esta lo entendió en seguida, mientras Graham estuviera rondando por ahí, separándoles en los momentos en los que el deseo crecía en su interior, nada podía pasar entre las dos.

Regina miró a Graham, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Grama colocó un trapo con hielo en el pómulo de Emma.<p>

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó. Perdí la cabeza –se disculpó el sheriff.

-Tranquilo –le perdonó Emma.

-No sé por qué me dejé engatusar por aquella mujer.

-Porque era fácil y seguro –Emma le entendía perfectamente. Era fácil enamorarse de Regina- No sentir nada es una buena opción cuando lo que sientes da asco.

* * *

><p>Regina depositó las flores sobre la tumba de su padre. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para estar con Emma. Debía aplastar el corazón de Graham y de esa manera quitar del camino al sheriff.<p>

* * *

><p>Graham observó a Emma. Aun con el pómulo hinchado estaba preciosa. Sintió ganas de besarle, y eso hizo. Muy suavemente, sus labios se juntaron. Emma no se apartó, al contrario, le gustaba la suavidad de su beso.<p>

De pronto el sheriff se alejó y cayó al suelo. Regina había aplastado su corazón. Ya no era más que polvo.

Emma, asustada, intentó reanimarlo, pero no fue efectivo. El sheriff estaba muerto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento mucho la tardanza! Entre celebración y celebración me he podido escapar para escribir este capítulo y por fin lo acabé! **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejar vuestro comentario en los reviews, que siempre es bienvenido y estaré encantada de leerlos. **

**Ahora sí, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

**Ah! Feliz entrada y salida de año! Espero que vuestros deseos para el 2015 se cumplan! **

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas y todavía no se recomponía de la traumática muerte del sheriff. Quería que desapareciese de su vida, no que muriese. Recuerda vagamente cómo él siempre se interponía entre ella y Regina, y lo difícil que era resistirse a sus encantos. La imagen de Graham saliendo por la ventana de la alcaldesa le causó un dolor en el pecho, e inmediatamente olvidó la pena de su muerte. Estaba enrollado con las dos; Regina y Emma.<p>

Desde que Regina vio cómo el sheriff la besaba, empezó a sentir celos, pues según Emma, ella no besaba al primero que se encontraba, sino que necesitaba establecer una relación previa. Pues bien, aquel sheriff llegó y en cuanto la vio, se enamoró de ella y la besó. Eso provocó en la alcaldesa un oscuro sentimiento hacia el sheriff, y Emma lo sabía. Aunque intentaba alejarse de él, Graham no estaba por la intención de dejarla en paz.

El día de su muerte, Graham y ella habían ido al mausoleo del padre de Regina (en ese momento no sabían que allí estaba enterrado el padre de la alcaldesa) en busca de respuestas. Regina los pilló por sorpresa y hubo una lucha, en la cual, Graham dejó a Regina (a la cual pareció importarle mucho, aunque Emma sabía que estaba actuando) y acto seguido, Regina pegó a Emma. La rubia sabía que quien la había pegado no fue Regina, sino un mal que habitaba en su interior y que en aquel momento actuó antes que la alcaldesa, la Evil Queen. A pesar del dolor de sus golpes, Emma sintió una potente atracción hacia la alcaldesa cuando ella la inmovilizó contra la pared. Sintió cómo un sentimiento de deseo crecía en su interior, cómo ya no le importaba desnudar su verdadero_ yo _con la alcaldesa y cómo deseaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que la morena sentía lo mismo, pues inmediatamente, su mirada cambió de furia a deseo. Pero Graham se interpuso, y eso fue su perdición.

Tras dos semanas recapacitando sobre ese momento, Emma decidió continuar con su vida en Storybrooke. Hubo un momento de recaída en el que pensó en marcharse, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, creía que debía quedarse con Henry y Regina.

Aquella mañana decidió reunirse con su hijo, a quien llevaba sin ver semanas. Henry apareció en los columpios con una expresión seria.

-Deberíamos abortar la operación Cobra –le dijo el niño- Con los maleficios no se juego, sino mira a Graham.

-Henry, él murió por causas naturales –le consoló su madre biológica.

-Déjalo, no me creas. Así no te meterás en líos… ni te matarán.

-¿Yo te preocupo? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-Ella mató a Graham porque él era bueno –Emma entendió que se refería a Regina- y tú eres buena –Henry estaba preocupado por si Regina mataba a Emma. Parecía que el niño no entendía muy bien la situación. Si Regina la quería matar sería de un orgasmo. Emma se imaginó cómo sería morir de un orgasmo. Henry continuó hablando- El Bien siempre pierde, porque el Bien juega limpio, pero el Mal no, y ella es malvada. Será mejor que no la enfademos más.

Henry se marchó, dejando a Emma con la duda de a qué se refería con eso de no enfadarla más. Sabía que cuando Regina se enfadaba, no era ella la que actuaba sino una fuerza más oscura que habitaba en su interior, supuestamente debido a que en un pasado ella fue la Evil Queen. Quizá Henry no quería que la Evil Queen volviese, sino que fuera su madre; Regina, la Alcaldesa.

Emma volvió a la comisaría. Vio la placa de sheriff sobre la mesa y decidió que ya era el momento apropiado para llevarla.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que eso aún no le pertenece –dijo una suave voz por detrás. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz. Esa voz era única.

Emma se giró para ver a Regina plantada sobre la puerta. Llevaba un abrigo gris con un jersey de cuello vuelto y pantalones negros.

-Han pasado dos semanas –replicó la rubia- Debo ocupar su puesto.

-Salvo que la alcaldesa nombre a alguien en dicho período –Regina se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba- y ya lo he hecho –dijo con tono triunfal. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a Emma.

-¿Y a quién a elegido? –preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Tras reflexionarlo, a Sidney Glass.

-¿Sidney, el periodista? Será una broma, ¿no? –Emma no se lo podía creer. Había elegido al menos capaz de ser sheriff de todo Storybrooke. Sabía que Regina estaba jugando con ella.

-Lleva cubriendo los casos del sheriff ni sé cuánto tiempo…

-… y hará todo lo que usted le mande –terminó Emma. Regina la miró con una pícara mirada- No soporta que las cosas vayan a mejor, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Emma con su voz más sensual. La morena la miró con sorpresa por el tono de su voz.

-¿Mejor? ¿Considera que es un progreso la muerte de Graham?

-No –susurró Emma. ¿Acaso le estaba echando la culpa de que de la muerte del sheriff?

-Era un buen hombre, señorita Swan. Velaba por esta ciudad, y perdone que le diga, pero usted no tiene derecho a lucir su placa –le recriminó Regina. Se sentía culpable por haber matado a aquel hombre para que ellas dos pudieran estar juntas. Aunque, el fin justifica los medios.

-Él me eligió a mí… como ayudante –y como amante. "Mierda" pensó Emma "espero que no lo haya entendido de la otra forma."

-Se equivocó.

-No, sabía lo que hacía –Emma se acercaba más y más a la alcaldesa, hasta que solo un pequeño palmo las separaba- Liberó esta oficina de sus garras y no se la devolveré -dijo con tono autoritario. Regina no pudo evitar separar sus labios debido a la cercanía de la rubia. La deseaba terriblemente. Pero volvió a entrar en razón y dijo:

-Lo cierto es que ya lo ha hecho. Queda usted despedida –Regina cogió la placa y se marchó con paso ligero, moviendo sus curvas a cada paso.

Emma se quedó recapacitando el porqué de su despido, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Regina la estaba castigando por la muerte de Graham. La Alcaldesa nunca quiso matar al sheriff, o a ninguna persona, para que ella pudiera ascender a sheriff. Regina mató a Graham para poder estar juntas, para que ninguna persona se interpusiera entre las dos.

Ahora era ella la que se arrepentía por haberla dicho eso. Nunca quiso recordarla que fue a ella a quién Graham escogió amar. Sabía que Regina había movido cielo y tierra para que ella pudiera esta en Storybrooke, para que se quedara con Regina… y con Henry. Sabía que se lo había puesto muy fácil, que le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y que ella se había comportado como una niña pequeña.

Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que había hecho, pero juró que nunca más volvería a pasar y que de ahora en adelante, ella sería dueña de su futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feliz año! Os deseo lo mejor para este año 2015 y que vuestros deseos se cumplan. **

**Mientras tanto, mi mayor deseo es seguir con esta historia, así que aquí os dejo dos nuevos capítulos como regalo!**

**Antes de nada, he de decir que lo personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejar vuestro comentario en los reviews. Estaré encantada de leerlo. **

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Emma fue a su apartamento, se sirvió varios vasos de tequila, puso la música a todo volumen. Cuanto más alta estuviera la música, menos oiría sus pensamientos. Un odio recorría sus venas. Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que le había dicho a Regina. Después de todo lo que la alcaldesa había hecho por ella, se lo pagaba así.<p>

Se lió a golpes con la tostadora, que se quedó atascada. Oyó cómo, a sus espaldas, Mary Margaret apagaba la radio.

-¿Está roto? –preguntó Mary Margaret observando la tostadora.

-Cuando lo he sacado, no. Pero ahora seguro –Emma seguía con la tostadora en sus manos, intentando desatascarla- Necesitaba desfogarme.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Regina… -Mary Margaret rodó los ojos. Siempre era Regina, ¿cómo no lo habría adivinado?- Me ha echado por uno de sus títeres. Y es mi puesto.

-Pensaba que no te hacía mucha gracia –se regodeó Mary Margaret- ¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, pero quiero recuperarlo.

-¿Por qué motivo? –Mary Margaret la miraba intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez para darle… un escarmiento –Mary Margaret levantó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Se refería a darle sexo? Sin embargo no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería, porque llamaron a la puerta. Era el Sr. Gold y decidió dejarles solos.

Gold empezó a hablar sobre la injusticia de su despido, pero Emma no se lo tragaba, sabía que tramaba algo. Aun así, le siguió el juego, y actuó como si no le importase.

-¿Tan pronto tira la toalla? –le preguntó el Sr. Gold.

-No me queda alternativa, ella es la alcaldesa y yo… no soy… nadie.

-Verá, dos personas con el mismo fin, pueden lograr grandes cosas -Emma dejó de escuchar. "¿Se refería a mí y a Regina? ¿Sabe que ambas buscamos estar juntas? ¿Tanto se nota? Dios mío… ¿Gold quiere que siga luchando por ella?" Volvió a centrarse en lo que Gold decía- y si tienen el mismo enemigo, pueden obrar milagros.

Emma se quedó mirándole, no entendía muy bien sus palabras. ¿Quién era su enemigo? ¿Graham? Pero si Graham está muerto… En todo caso, Graham fue su enemigo. ¿Acaso iba a interponerse alguien más entre ellas? ¡¿Es que nunca las iban a dejar en paz?! ¿Nunca tendrían un final feliz?

* * *

><p>-Todos merecen sentirse seguros en sus hogares –Regina había dado una pequeña rueda de prensa para nombrar a Sidney como nuevo sheriff- Por eso, otorgo a Sidney Glass el cargo de nuevo sheriff. Este hombre antepone las necesidades de Storybrooke a las suyas desde que empezó como redactor jefe del Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Demos la bienvenida, al nuevo sheriff.<p>

-No tan rápido –interrumpió Emma.

-Ah, señorita Swan, qué inoportuna es usted –dijo la alcaldesa, a pesar de que su corazón ahora latía más rápido.

-Lo único inoportuno es esta ceremonia –la rubia se iba acercando a ella paso a paso- Usted no puede nombrarlo sheriff.

-En los fueros está estipulado que el alcalde nombrará…

-a un candidato mediante unas elecciones –terminó Emma. Regina levantó una ceja, sorprendida. La rubia sacaba sus garras. Parecía que ya no hacía falta que moviese más hilos, al parecer la rubia sabía perfectamente cómo moverse para conseguir lo que quería –Yo me presento.

-Y también Sidney. Veamos lo que dicta la voluntad del pueblo –Regina no se quitaba ese aire teatral y monárquico. Siempre con una sonrisa, que utilizaba como escudo para aquellas ocasiones en las que se sentía insegura. Ahora más que nunca, se siente insegura cada vez que la rubia está cerca. No sabe cómo actuar, ni cómo pensar, ni qué decir. Odiaba sentirse así, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo viviendo como una reina e imponiendo respeto a sus súbditos. Pero con Emma cerca, nunca sabía a ciencia cierta qué iba a ocurrir.

-Usted lo ha dicho –dijo la rubia con tono tenebroso. Regina notó como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. La mirada de la rubia era demasiado intensa. Necesita sentarse.

* * *

><p>Tras meditarlo un rato, Regina sabía exactamente cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. Era obvio que Emma había necesitado ayuda para descubrir lo de los fueros, y era obvio quién era el único, a parte de ella, que sabía acerca de ellos.<p>

-Eres un malnacido –Regina gritó.

El Sr. Gold rió con sorna.

-Tu congoja te está desacreditando, Regina. Una lástima lo de Graham.

Regina se acercó a él amenazándolo. –Ni se te ocurra hablar de él. No sabes nada –su voz era amenazante, tanto que a Gold le recordó viejos tiempos.

Y era cierto. Gold no sabía nada de la verdadera razón por la que Graham está muerto. No podía tener ni la menor idea de ello.

-¿Qué hay que saber? Que murió.

-¿Te has propuesto ponerte en mi contra? –preguntó Regina. Su tono seguía siendo amenazante, aunque bajó el nivel de voz.

-No directamente.

-Pues estás apostando por el caballo perdedor, ayudando a esa fracasada –llamarle "fracasada" le había dolido inconscientemente.

-Aún no ha fracasado –replicó Gold- Nunca subestimes el amor de una madre por su hijo.

-Él no es su hijo… legalmente –contestó Regina. Sería maravilloso si lo fuera, pues ambas tendrían un lazo común mucho más fuerte y tendrían que verse más a menudo, cosa que Regina amaba.

* * *

><p>Emma se acercó al Granny's para tomarse algo y distraerse. En cuanto entró vio a su hijo sentado en una mesa y se acercó a hablar con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.<p>

-¿Qué tal el cole? –preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es verdad que nací en la cárcel? –replico el niño.

-Sí, pero… esos datos son confidenciales.

-El Bien no puede con el Mal, porque el Bien no hace cosas terribles. Mi madre juega sucio, por eso no podrás con ella. Jamás.

Emma se quedó pensando que debería ir a hablar con Regina. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo. No se merecía que todo el pueblo supiese todos sus trapos sucios.

-¡Ese expediente quedó sellado mediante una orden judicial! No sé cómo lo habrá conseguido, pero el abuso de poder es ilegal –se quejó Emma en cuanto entró en la alcaldía.

Se quedó callada observando a la alcaldesa. ¿Por qué era tan sexy? Estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio, dejando sus curvas perfectamente visibles a Emma. Su mirada era seductora, como cada vez que la veía. Estaba metiendo unos papeles en una carpeta, se agachó para empujarlos mejor y Emma pudo observar como su camisa se abría y dejaba una ligera vista de sus pechos.

-¿No querían que supieran que le cortó el cordón con una navaja? –preguntó fríamente la morena.

Automáticamente la rubia dejó de mirarla el escote para quedarse petrificada por su comentario.

-Me da igual lo que los demás sepan, mientras no le afecte a Henry.

Regina se apartó el pelo de la cara, un gesto que Emma consideró terriblemente sexy, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Se habría enterado igualmente –Regina se sorprendió si misma por lo bien que estaba tomando el control- Todos perdemos a nuestros héroes –se colocó el bolso sobre el hombro y marchó con aire triunfal. Movía las caderas para andar y pisaba fuertemente el suelo, de manera que se oyeran sus pasos. Le encantaba sembrar el miedo, pero siempre con mucha sensualidad y glamour.

-Él no necesita perder a nadie más –Emma la seguía por los pasillos de la alcaldía- Está deprimido, no alberga ninguna esperanza, ¿no se da cuenta?

-Él está bien –Dios, la rubia era persistente.

-Eso es mentira. Está viendo cómo su madre adoptiva lanza una campaña ilegal de desprestigio contra su madre biológica, ¿no cree que le afectará? –Regina apenas escuchaba toda esa palabrería de la rubia. Iba apagando las luces a su paso, dejándola pasar a ella primero para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Solo me he limitado a revelarle la verdad, y que le quede claro que no he hecho nada ilegal –Se quedaron calladas, quitas, observándose. Intentando descubrir lo que la otra pensaba. Emma miró sus ojos, pero no pudo ver nada. Estaban vacíos. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que pasaba- Pero usted y Sidney podrán ahondar en todo eso… en el debate.

-¿Qué debate? –Emma la siguió por las escaleras.

-Ya me ha oído, habrá un debate. Tendrán ocasión de hablar de presidios, expedientes, y puede que también de su nuevo socio; el Sr Gold. Es un gusano, así que cuidado con quién se acuesta.

Y allí estaba Regina, una vez más, preguntando con quién se acostaba. Estaba harta ya de eso.

-No pienso acostarme con nadie salvo conti –pero no pudo acabar la frase. Regina abrió la puerta y una explosión las tiró al suelo. Emma oyó el quejido de Regina al ver su pierna atrapada por un andamio. Rápidamente, fue hasta donde ella estaba y le quitó el peso de encima. -¡Venga, vámonos! ¡Hay que largarse de aquí! –gritó Emma tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No puedo moverme –se quejó Regina con la voz acongojada. El dolor en el tobillo era insoportable –Tendrá que sacarme. Ayúdeme.

Regina la miró directamente a los ojos. Emma pudo ver terror en su mirada y una expresión de auxilio. Jamás la había visto en ese estado. Tenía que sacarla de allí. No la podía dejar tirada, no a Regina. Vio cómo las llamas de la puerta iban creciendo cada vez más. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-No irá a dejarme aquí tirada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Regina con terror en los ojos.

Emma no respondió, consiguió librarse de su mano y huyó por la puerta en llamas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí os dejo el otro capítulo que os prometí. Espero no tardar tanto en escribir como me ha pasado estos últimos días. **

**Antes de nada, he de decir que estos personajes no me pertencen sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada de leerlos. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Regina se quedó perpleja. La había dejado tirada. No la quería, para anda. No tenía ni la menor intención de salvarla. Sabía que había sido dura con ella, pero Emma también. Era parte del juego. Pero no creía que la dejara allí tirada por esa tontería.<p>

Intentó levantarse, pero notó un pinchazo en el tobillo y le fallaron las piernas. Este no podía ser su fin. No de esta forma. Si al menos tuviese magia…

Una nube blanca inundó el pasillo. Ya no podía ver nada, salvo todo blanco. ¿Se había muerto y eso era el cielo? Una figura apareció por el fondo. Era Emma. Se acercó y la cogió del brazo, pasándoselo por el cuello para tirar mejor de ella. Regina, sorprendida, se levantó y se dejó llevar por ella. Parecía segura. La miró. Era preciosa. Fruncía el ceño con firmeza. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello debido por el esfuerzo y por las llamas. Regina sintió un deseo interno de lamerlo.

Por fin salieron del edificio en llamas. Los bomberos estaban empezando las tareas de extinción. Regina se quejó de su tobillo.

-Encima de que te salvo, ¿te quejas? La próxima vez la dejaré allí –Emma se dio cuenta de que había sido dura con la alcaldesa. Recordó que se prometió a si misma tratarla mejor- No, la verdad es que no. Volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Regina levantó la vista y vio que la miraba dulcemente. Si no fuera por el dolor del tobillo y porque apenas se podía mover, ya la estaría besando.

Todo el mundo se arremolinaba alrededor de Emma. Regina, observaba con furia, pues no la dejaban acercarse a ella para expresar su gratitud.

Emma miró los escombros del edificio y observó un objeto que la llamó la atención.

-La explosión había sido intencionada –susurró- Alguien quería matar a Regina –se tapó la boca con la mano y buscó con la mirada a Regina.

La encontró peleando con los de la ambulancia para que le dejaran salir. Se acercó corriendo para hablar con ella.

-Regina, la explosión fue intencionada –Observó el brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos- Alguien quiere hacerte daño.

-Menuda novedad –respondió con sarna.

-¡¿En serio?! Te salvo la vida y averiguo que alguien planea matarte y ni me lo agradeces. ¿Siempre tienes que tener ese orgullo? –Emma estaba harta de lo desagradecida que era la alcaldesa- Nunca dices nada amable…

-¡No puedo ser yo misma cuando tú estás cerca de mí! –gritó Regina. Algunos bomberos se dieron la vuelta, pero parecía que su grito había pasado desapercibido, salvo por Emma- No puedo pensar cuando estás cerca. No sé qué decir, ni cómo actuar… Porque te deseo, Emma… Pero eso ya lo sabes. Dijiste que no te acostabas con el primero que llamase a tu puerta, ¿qué pasó con Graham? Mira, si no me quieres, solo dímelo. Pero no me marees pensando que te importo algo –Regina por fin dijo todo lo que pensaba. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor.

-Por supuesto que me importas, Regina –Emma acarició su cara, observó los ojos de la alcaldesa y notó un brillo de ilusión. Sus labios sonrieron y posó su mano sobre la de la rubia.

-Mi salvadora –susurró Regina. Quería besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Emma se acercó para alcanzar sus labios.

-¡Emma, ven a hacerte una foto! –gritó Mary Margaret a su espalda.

Inmediatamente, Emma se separó. Regina, quien ya había separado sus labios esperando el beso, se quedó confusa.

¡¿Es que nunca nadie las iba a dejar solas?!

* * *

><p>Llegó el día de las elecciones. Emma vio cómo Sidney repasaba su discurso. Ella estaba nerviosa y abatida, sabía que no iba a ganar. Abrió el telón para ver al público. En seguida divisó a Regina con Henry, quienes estaban sentados en primera fila. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y Regina sonrió. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que la rubia iba a ganar. Emma cerró el telón y siguió sonriendo mientras caminaba. Regina la había sonreído. Regina la había sonreído se repetía mientras se ponía en su sitio. Esa sonrisa le había dado ánimos para luchar por el puesto.<p>

-No voy a ganar… No puedo vencerla con sus armas –le confesó Emma a Mary Margaret en un momento de duda.

-¿Solo quieres ser sheriff para vencer a Regina?

Emma volvió a abrir el telón y miró a Regina. Estaba leyendo un panfleto que daban en la entrada.

-No es para vencerla, sino para demostrarla que el Bien puede ganar –confesó Emma.

-¿Qué? –Mary Margaret no parecía entenderlo.

-Si no soy su heroína y su salvadora entonces, ¿qué pinto yo en su vida? –sonrió con pena. La idea de alejarse de Regina la aterraba- Bien, ya lo ha dicho.

-Lo has dicho –repitió Mary Margaret, asombrada. Volvió abrir el telón para mirarla.

* * *

><p>Llegó el momento que más temía. La hora de su discurso. Observaba cómo Regina murmuraba el discurso de Sidney. Seguro que se lo había escrito ella. El público aplaudió y Sidney se sentó. Eso significaba que le tocaba a ella.<p>

-Todos sabéis que tengo… como quien dice… un pasado turbio –miró de reojo a Regina- Pero habéis hecho la vista gorda debido a mi heroicidad –la volvió a mirar. Regina levantó una ceja- Pero os confieso que fue un montaje –notó como el público ahogaba un "oh". Decidió continuar hablando y ser honesta- El Sr Gold, acordó respaldar mi candidatura. Pero yo no sabía que él iba a provocar un incendio. No dispongo de pruebas, pero estoy segura. Y lo peor de todo fue… lo peor de todo es -se corrigió- Que fingí ser una heroína –Esta vez no miró a Regina. No podía hacerlo- y así no puedo ganar.

* * *

><p>Después del discurso y sabiendo que el puesto ya no era suyo, se fue a tomarse una copa al Granny's. Lo había perdido casi todo, su trabajo, ahora Regina… Seguro que ya no la querría sabiendo que todo había sido una farsa.<p>

-¿Otra? –preguntó Ruby detrás de la barra.

-Ya lo creo –Emma le dio su vaso para que lo rellenase.

Henry entró en el bar sonriente. Le dio un walkie-talkie

-¿Qué hago con esto?

-Has desafiado al Sr. Gold. Ha sido una pasada.

-Es que hizo algo ilegal.

-Eso hacen los héroes, plantan cara a los villanos.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta y Regina entró. Estaba contenta, a juzgar por como andaba siempre.

-Me figuré que la encontraría aquí. Bebiendo… y con mi hijo -¿cuándo se había escapado?

-En la trastienda organizan la fiesta de la victoria –contestó Emma.

-Pues vaya a celebrarlo –le contestó Sidney.

Regina sonrió molesta. Le hubiera gustado darle ella la buena noticia. Maldito Sidney.

-Felicidades, sheriff Swan –dejó la placa sobre la mesa- Ha estado muy reñido, pero parece que la gente quiere tener un sheriff tan valiente como para desafiar al Sr. Gold –Emma pudo notar un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Regina.

-¿Estás de guasa?

-No escogió a un gran amigo en el Sr Gold, sin embargo, puedo decirle que es un enemigo excepcional. Disfrútalo –dijo Regina muy feliz. Se notaba que se alegraba de ella.

Emma se quedó dubitativa. Entonces, el Sr. Gold era ahora su enemigo. Recordó unas palabras que le dijo en su apartamento: "Dos personas con el mismo fin, pueden lograr grandes cosas, y si tienen el mismo enemigo, pueden obrar milagros."

Ahora que Regina y ella tenían el mismo enemigo, ¿significaba eso que iban a obrar milagros? Nada tenía sentido en ese pueblo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Llevo sin escribir mucho tiempo y sentía como que una parte de mí estaba vacía... D': **

**En fin, aquí tenéis este capítulo. **

**Antes de nada, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**SIN MÁS DILACIÓN, podéis empezar a leer :)**

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Regina se levantó temprano y se duchó. Abrió su armario y examinó su ropa. Tras unos minutos, se decidió por un vestido negro ajustado y una americana a juego con el vestido. Se retocó el pelo en el espejo y fue a desayunar al Granny's.<p>

Una vez allí, pidió un café y un bollo para acompañar. Miró el reloj. Las 8 en punto. Ya debería de estar aquí. Sin embargo, volvió a centrar su atención en el periódico que tenía en sus manos. Dos minutos después, el sonido de la puerta la desconcentró. Allí estaba. Emma Swan, su adorada sheriff. Tenía que reconocer que lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace una semana sería considerado como acoso. Pero le encantaba observarla mientras desayunaba. En realidad, le daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo, le gustaba mirarla, y sentada en la última mesa del restaurante, podía observar sin ser vista.

Vio cómo la rubia se acercaba a la barra y pedía un café con mucha canela. Lo mismo que su hijo. Una vez atendida, se sentó en frente de Regina, dos mesas hacia delante. Bajó el periódico para ver cómo la rubia leía un expediente. Fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba, cosa que a Regina le parecía adorable.

Le trajeron su café y su bollo casi al mismo tiempo que a Emma, por lo que la sheriff pudo notar su presencia. "Mierda" pensó Regina "Ahora vendrá a hablarme" Se escondió detrás del periódico, pero ya era tarde. La rubia se acercaba alegremente a ella.

-¿Viene a interrogarme, sheriff Swan? –dijo Regina sin apartar la mirada del periódico- Que sepa que los documentos de la Alcaldía son confidenciales, salvo por orden judicial. No diré nada.

-En realidad, quería preguntarte qué tal estabais tú y Henry. Hace días que no os veo –contestó Emma.

Regina se ruborizó. Le estaba preguntado por ella (y por Henry). ¿A caso le importaba?

-Bien, bien. Estamos bien. No hemos salido mucho porque Henry estaba de exámenes y yo he aprovechado para adelantar trabajo –ahora sí que la miraba a los ojos, a sus preciosos y azules ojos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Normativas, estatutos,… cualquier cosa. ¿Alguna reunión municipal? –A Emma no se le olvidaba lo que aquello significaba. Tampoco se le olvidaba esa vez en la que pilló a Graham saltando desde la ventana del dormitorio de Regina, tras una "reunión municipal".

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que concretasen una "reunión municipal"?

-En serio, señorita Swan, agradezco sus esfuerzos, pero trabajo bien sola –se levantó con intención de irse. Ya había tenido suficiente. Odiaba la forma en que Emma la trataba. Siempre tan cálida y amable. Lo único que conseguía era que se enamorara más de ella. Y precisamente lo que estaba intentando era olvidarla. Emma le agarró del brazo.

-Regina, espera… necesito… aclarar una cosa contigo.

Regina la miró dubitativa durante unos segundos. Emma la estaba mirando con esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado a los que no se podía resistir.

-Muy bien, adelante. Aclare lo que tenga que aclarar. Pero dese prisa, tengo que estar en la alcaldía en 10 minutos –dijo Regina mirando el reloj. En realidad no tenía que estar a ninguna hora puesto que no tenía horario. Ventajas de ser tu propia jefa.

Emma resopló. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Llevaba repasando ese discurso en su cabeza desde hacía días, y moría por decírselo. Pero ahora se había quedado en blanco y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Regina… yo… -no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Regina la imponía demasiado- La verdadera razón por la que no te quise besar aquella noche, no fue porque no besara a gente que apenas conocía –Regina levantó una ceja, sorprendida- Emm… ya, te mentí. Pero, escucha –Emma cogió su mano. Regina se quedó sorprendida por su gesto, pero Emma apenas reaccionó, fue como un acto reflejo- La verdadera razón, es que siento que contigo no puedo ser así. No quise besarte porque no quería que fueses como "un rollo de una noche". Regina, quiero que seas mucho más –El corazón de Regina latía desbocado, ¿estaba pasando esto de verdad?- Significas mucho para mí y… me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor antes de… -Emma sonrió. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Regina abrió la boca para responder pero una llamada de su teléfono se lo impidió.

-¿Sí? –respondió airada. Emma se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de un momento a solas con Regina? Observó cómo Regina cambiaba su gesto de enfadada a preocupada. Colgó y se levantó en seguida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emma.

-Es Henry.

* * *

><p>Regina llegó antes que Emma. Entró en la tienda de chucherías.<p>

-Lo lamento, señora Alcaldesa, pero su hijo estaba robando –dijo el dependiente en cuanto Regina entró en la tienda. Este al ver cómo le miraba Regina, se puso nervioso. Y es que la alcaldesa no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que las había interrumpido, a Emma y a ella.

-¿Es cierto? –dijo mirando a Henry. El niño se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ahí tiene las pruebas –señaló el mostrador donde se encontraba la mochila de Henry junto con chucherías.

Regina se acercó y examinó las chucherías. No podía haber sido Henry ya que le tenía prohibido comerlas.

-Mi hijo no come dulces, y nunca robaría nada –dijo seriamente. Miró a los dos niños situados al lado del dependiente- Es obvio que han sido ellos. Vámonos –le dijo a Henry.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, apareció Emma.

-Henry, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Señorita, no dé tanta importancia a la genética. Usted no es su madre, está todo controlado –Regina decidió actuar como si nada de lo del bar hubiera ocurrido, o por lo menos, en el ámbito público. Cuando vuelvan a estar a solas, retomarán esa conversación.

-Le recuerdo que soy la sheriff –dijo orgullosamente Emma. Y Regina lo recordaba, claramente.

-Es verdad, haga su trabajo y encárguese de esos dos pillos –dijo señalando a los dos niños restantes. Se llevó a Henry al coche. Antes de arrancar, miró su móvil. Tenía un mensaje.

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente, señora Alcaldesa. _

_-Sheriff Swan._

Regina sonrió mordiéndose los labios y escribió:

_¿Le parece bien que continuemos con dicha conversación en la próxima reunión municipal? _

-_Alcaldesa Mills. _


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buenos días! Me siento rara escribiendo un sábado pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer (bueno sí, pero prefiero esto)**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre, me podéis dejar vuestra opinión del capítulo, tanto si es buena como mala, que estaré encantada de leerla. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Emma llevaba todo el día con el caso de los hermanos huérfanos, y estaba tan enfrascada que ni siquiera comió. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Regina le había mandado un mensaje. Cuando finalmente lo vio, se dio cuenta de que le había indicado la hora y la fecha de su siguiente reunión municipal… para el almuerzo de aquel día. Miró la hora y descubrió que eran las 7 de la tarde y que ya había anochecido. No quería ni imaginarse la cara de Regina al ver que la había dejado plantada, o el cabreo que tendría en estos momentos.<p>

Se sentía tan mal consigo misma que decidió presentarse en la alcaldía, tragarse el orgullo y pedirle disculpas por su despiste. Además, tenía que preguntarle por unos documentos del caso.

Regina la recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de dejarla entrar. En el último momento, Emma decidió no tratar nada sobre el tema de la reunión y pasar directamente al caso.

-No se preocupe, señorita Swan, ya he contactado con servicios sociales –le contestó Regina mientras se situaba detrás de su escritorio- Esos críos no tienen a nadie. Están solos.

-Por ese motivo me he propuesto encontrar a su padre –replicó Emma. Hablaba con tranquilidad, tanteando el terreno y examinando la expresión de Regina. Esta estaba impenetrable, no había quién que descubriera lo que ahora mismo rondaba por su mente.

-Verá, no tienen padre –le entregó una carpeta y Emma examinó su interior.

-Seguro que sí…

-Naturalmente que tienen un padre biológico, pero no consta en ningún archivo. Luego no queda más remedio que integrarles en un programa de acogida y procurarles un hogar –la expresión de la alcaldesa seguía igual. Parecía que estuviese hablando con cualquiera y no con ella.

-¿Storybrooke tiene esos programas?

-No, he contactado con varios hogares. Son comunitarios, de Maine, pero están completos. Me han referido dos que hay en Boston, uno de niños y otro de niñas.

-¿Van a separarlos? –En este punto Emma dejó de intentar descifrar a Regina y se volvió a centrar en el caso.

-Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero no tenemos alternativa –le miró muy seriamente, parecía cansada- Llévelos a Boston cuanto antes.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Emma incrédula.

-Bueno, ¿no quería ser sheriff? Pues ese es su cometido.

-No, les prometí que no los separarían.

-Tal vez, no debería prometer lo que no puede cumplir –le respondió Regina. Emma lo entendió perfectamente, ya no era el tema de los niños, sino su reunión municipal. Se acercó amenazante a la sheriff, aunque el corazón de Emma latió más fuerte a cada paso que se acercaba. Olió su perfume- Solo haga su trabajo –susurró insinuante.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente no fue fácil para Emma. Seguía enfrascada en el caso de los niños abandonados. No podía llevarlos a Boston a separadas casas de acogida. Si estar en una casa de acogida era horrible, aún más lo era si te separan de tu hermano. Emma conocía ese mundo mejor que nadie.<p>

A la hora del almuerzo, Henry se pasó por la comisaría y le pidió información sobre su padre. Emma le tuvo que contar una pequeña mentira sobre quién fue su padre, pues no le podía decir que le había conocido mientras robaba su escarabajo amarillo. Era poco romántico. Así que le contó que su padre era bombero que había muerto como un héroe y que ella se metió en líos después de estar con él, así que la metieron en la cárcel. Cuando se hubo ido, Emma se quedó pensativa. Ya llegaría el momento en el que contase toda la verdad.

Más tarde fue a hablar con el señor Gold quien le aclaró el paradero del padre y fue a hablar con él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, aquel hombre no quería saber nada de los niños. Así que volvió caminando a casa mientras meditaba el asunto.

Por el camino se encontró con Mary Margaret y le puso al día de la situación.

-La verdad puede doler, Emma, pero también puede curar –le aconsejó Mary Margaret.

-Me quedo con lo primero…

-Le contaste a Henry que su padre había muerto y lo ha encajado bien –replicó la profesora.

-No le conté la verdad…

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Su padre no fue un héroe… y mejor que no sepa la verdad de la historia –Emma miró al suelo avergonzada- Podríamos esconderlos hasta que encontremos una familia que los acoja.

-Sí, esconder a unos niños es un gran plan –replicó con sarcasmo Mary Margaret.

-¿Tienes otra idea?

-No tengo otra idea, tal vez no quede más remedio que…

-¿Sheriff? –esa voz le sonaba a Emma. Cada vez que la escuchaba le daba un vuelco el corazón. Se giró para encontrarse con Regina. Observó cómo el viento despeinaba su cabello negro como la noche- Debería estar de camino a Boston.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Cerciorarme de que cumple con su deber.

-No es necesario, sé de sobra lo que tengo que hacer –odiaba cuando Regina la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Al parecer no la sheriff no sabía ni cuándo tenía las citas.

Emma la miró duramente. Sabía perfectamente que se volvía a referir al tema de la reunión. Decidió no entrar en su juego y seguir investigando el caso. Dejó a la morena sola en la calle y se marchó con Mary Margaret a su piso.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, dio por finalizado el caso cuando el padre finalmente decidió llevarse a los niños a su casa. Emma estaba muy feliz por haber resuelto el caso, pero más aún al saber que volvía a tener tiempo libre. Cogió su móvil para mensajear a Regina:<p>

_Siento mucho lo de la última reunión. Ojalá pueda recompensarlo en la siguiente._

_-Sheriff Swan._

Sonrío satisfecha por su picardía. Notó que su corazón latía con nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de la alcaldesa. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho:

_Recompensarme__ es fácil si se presenta a la siguiente. Espero que no esté ocupada, sé de buena mano que una mujer no debe casarse con su trabajo si no quiere quedarse sola._

_La seguiré esperando,_

_-Alcaldesa Mills._

Emma releyó el mensaje tres veces más para cerciorarse de que lo había leído bien. Lo único que esperaba era que nadie se volviese a interponer entre las dos.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué tal? Espero que tengáis ganas de leer porque aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes de nada, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre, me podéis dejar en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo que estaré encantada de leer.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Regina despertó con la respiración entrecortada. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho y cómo un sudor le recorría el cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras recordaba el sueño. Recordaba que estaba tumbada sobre una superficie blanda. No podría describir exactamente sobre qué. Intentó abrir los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba pero comprobó con horror que se los habían tapado con una venda. Tampoco se podía mover. No estaba atada, pero parecía inmovilizada. Una lista de drogas apareció en su mente. Agudizó el oído con la esperanza de escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada. Estaba todo en silencio. Se quedó quieta, ideando alguna forma de salir de aquel siniestro lugar.<p>

De repente, algo empezó a absorberla. Era un ser incorpóreo, como una masa. Era como si el propio suelo, se hubiese convertido en una sustancia viscosa. Entonces se le cayó la venda. Veía su cuerpo iluminado, rodeado de una masa oscura. Horrorizada descubrió que ya no tenía pies. Intentó mover los brazos para salir de allí, pero ambas manos habían sucumbido ante aquella oscuridad. La masa seguía avanzando. Empezaba a devorar su tripa y vio cómo una gota caía justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Ésta se iba haciendo más y más grande.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya no estaba aterrorizada. Aquella gota en su pecho había hecho que aceptase que iba a adentrarse en aquella oscuridad. Notó cómo ocupaba su pecho. Nada le importaba. Quería ser devorada por la oscuridad, quería adentrarse en aquel mundo.

Pero entonces, recordó a Henry. Fue como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó que aquella masa seguía absorbiéndola y que solo quedaba su busto. Entonces gritó. Gritó tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron, y apareció ella.

Como envuelta en un aura blanca, como si de un ángel se tratase, apareció Emma, dispuesta a salvarla. Regina intentó acercarse a ella, pero vio que sólo quedaba su cabeza, el resto del cuerpo ya no lo sentía. Entonces Emma se acercó a ella. Observó que el cuerpo de Emma repelía aquella masa, y que, a medida que se acercaba a ella, la masa se disipaba de su cuerpo.

Aun así, quedaba la mancha en su pecho. Emma se acercó a Regina y la besó. No fue un beso pasional, apenas duró unos segundos. Regina notó que con ese beso todos sus temores se iban. Ya no estaba aterrorizada, sino que se sentía segura en los brazos de su salvadora.

_Su salvadora…_

Se vistió y le preparó el desayuno a Henry para llevarle al colegio. Después de la breve comida, Henry salió antes, mientras su madre se aplicaba unas gotas de perfume sobre su cuello. Cerró la puerta y cuando encaró el pasillo de salida, observó a Henry hablando con un hombre en una motocicleta. Andó rápido hacia él para identificarle, pero el desconocido se fue en cuanto alcanzó su posición y no le pudo ver la cara.

-Henry –le atrajo hacia ella en señal de protección- ¿quién era ese? –preguntó. El chico se limitó a encoger los hombros.

"Ha llegado alguien nuevo" pensó Regina.

* * *

><p>Una tormenta se avecinaba a Storybrooke. Emma se había abrigado lo máximo posible para salir a preparar el coche por si las cosas se ponen muy mal. Gorro, guantes y bufanda. Tenía que reconocer que el gorro le hacía cara de niña pequeña, pero no le importaba.<p>

Estaba doblando un chaleco salvavidas cuando escuchó unos tacones acercándose. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y al parecer, también su corazón.

-Si pretende culparme de la tormenta, que sepa que no tengo nada que ver –le dijo a la alcaldesa con tono de burla.

-Necesito que investigue algo como sheriff –dijo ésta seriamente. Emma se preocupó, estaba demasiado seria, incluso para ella- A un recién llegado… un… forastero –Estaba vigilante, ni siquiera le había mirado a los ojos una sola vez. Parecía desconfiada.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Yo misma le indiqué el Granny's –respondió la rubia quitándole importancia.

-¿Usted habló con él? –Regina le miró preocupada, la primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación- ¿Y qué le dijo?

-Quería un alojamiento –contestó Emma, cargando un botiquín en el maletero- ¿Qué más dará? ¿Quién es? –preguntó para más información. Quizá fuera un antiguo ex-novio de la alcaldesa. Estaba demasiado inquieta.

-No lo sé. He preguntado por ahí pero nadie sabe nada –Regina se cruzó de brazos, protegiéndose del frío. Debería irse a casa, encender la chimenea y leer un buen libro con una copa de vino tinto. Era muy buen plan, pero quería estar con Emma el mayor tiempo posible- El caso es, que me resulta familiar.

-Será uno de los millones que usted hechizó –Regina levantó una ceja, sorprendida. ¿Le acababa de piropear? Había dicho millones y Regina apenas había tenido pretendientes, al menos que ella supiera.

-¿Qué?

-Usted me entiende… -le contestó Emma con mirada picante.

Regina no se lo podía creer, le estaba hablando de un tema serio y ella le estaba piropeando. Parecía una adolescente desenfrenada.

-Sheriff, tiene que averiguar quién es, qué quiere y qué hace aquí –le ordenó Regina.

-Oye, por más que te empeñes en imponer barreras, ninguna ley prohíbe visitar Storybrooke.

-No lo hará por la ley, señorita Swan –Emma la miró soprendida. ¿La alcaldesa le estaba pidiendo que hiciese algo ilegal? Notó una palpitación en su entrepierna.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Ese sujeto estuvo delante de mi casa. Acechando a lo único que usted y yo tenemos en común –hizo una pausa para acercarse más a ella- Henry.

-Lo investigaré –dijo Emma con talante serio.

Regina respiró aliviada. Ahora sabría quién era ese hombre y por qué estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Emma entró en el Granny's con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel hombre misterioso allí.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo en cuanto le vio.

-Solo estoy tomando un café, a la vista de todo. No creo que sea ilegal –respondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora. "Cuidado, Emma" se avisó "Sabes que todos los hombres con esa sonrisa son peligrosos y nunca quieren nada bueno".

-¿Qué lleva en ese maletín?

-Veo que siente curiosidad. Sin embargo, me haré de rogar. Me verá paseando con este maletín a todas horas y en los lugares más insospechados, pero solo le diré su contenido si me deja invitarle a una copa.

-¿Una copa? Vale, usted gana -¿Qué podría tener de malo una copa?

El hombre cumplió su promesa y abrió el maletín.

-Soy escritor –dijo revelando una máquina antigua de escribir- Esta ciudad siempre me ha encantado, su tiempo, sus bosques,…

-Espera, ¿ya has estado aquí?

-Eso no lo he dicho –el desconocido se levantó y se fue, pagando su copa.

Regina tenía razón, aquel hombre ocultaba algo. Sacó su móvil para mensajearla.

_Hay algo que no encaja con ese hombre._

_-Sheriff Swan._

Ruby le trajo su copa y escondió el móvil.

-¿Qué tal estás, Emma? –le preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa. Siempre se alegraba cuando la veía.

-Muy ocupada con los trabajos que me manda Regina ¿y a ti? –Emma no quería que su respuesta tuviese doble significado, pero al parecer Ruby lo entendió perfectamente.

-Emm… También ocupada –dijo alejándose entristecida.

Genial, ahora Ruby pensará que tenía algo con la alcaldesa. Ojalá…

Su teléfono vibró. Un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_Tendrá que investigar más, sheriff Swan._

_-Alcaldesa Mills._

Emma pensó la respuesta antes de contestarla.

_Me gustaría quedar con usted para contrastar información, alcaldesa Mills._

_-Sheriff Swan._

Emma se bebió su copa de un trago. Estaba tan nerviosa como cuando ella andaba cerca. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Cuando quiera, yo estaré esperándola. _

_-Alcaldesa Mills. _

El corazón de Emma latía desembocado. Qué debía hacer ahora, ¿ir a su casa o decidir una fecha?


End file.
